


The Little Mermaid

by Aponi_Aquene



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Beach, Bisexual Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Blood and Violence, Endgame Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan Fluff, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan Smut, F/F, Lesbian Emma Swan, Lighthouse, Little Mermaid Elements, Mermaid Alternate Universe, Mermaid Emma Swan, Mermaids, Shapeshifting, Swan Queen - Freeform, Violence, Yes this is a swan queen story, Young Emma Swan, Young Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Young Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Young Emma Swan, Young swan queen, hint of Hooked Queen, please read the notes, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-11-03 15:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aponi_Aquene/pseuds/Aponi_Aquene
Summary: Swan Queen - Mermaid AURegina is the daughter of a lighthouse keeper. Since birth, she shared a powerful connection to the sea. It was almost like they were one. Named something like a protector of it and it's life within, she attracted all forms of life including one she hadn't expected, a mermaid. A Little Mermaid, named Emma. An unbreakable bond forms sending Regina and her little mermaid on a journey of adventure, self-discovery, friendship and something more.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ!!!!!!!  
> PLEASE READ!!!!!!!
> 
> Hi, I know, I know, I have other stuff to focus on but this one has been calling to me and I said screw it. I saw it as a good chance to take a break from my other stories that I had fallen out of love with for a bit. this is slowly making me rekindle that affection for them.
> 
> I wrote this to entertain myself honestly. This is literally just for fun. Not to be taken seriously.
> 
> So, Emma is a mermaid but like not like Ariel from the Little Mermaid, mermaid but she has more of a mild creature look. She has animal-like features as well as human. She also has a primal thing about her and her personality is very animalistic (but in a cute way). Dont worry though because she has a human form. Regina is the daughter of a lighthouse keeper with a connection to the ocean and in turn attracts Emma. They're both about fifteen at the start of this but there will be time jumps.
> 
> This is very much a swan queen love story but there is some (kinda) Hooked Queen. If that bothers you, sorry. There is a reason why I did this (I have plans for him). Just a warning so read with caution. There is eventual Swan Queen. If you can't tolerate that for a bit, I ask that you skip this fic.
> 
> Anywho... this story is short. I'm thinking about 10 chapters give or take. I've written a few of the chapters already. I'm also working on the rest as we speak. I already know how it's going to go and end.
> 
> flashbacks are in italics. enjoy?

The Little Mermaid

Chapter One

The sky was colored a deep, dark, smokey gray and the sun had vanished from existence. The air was filled with heaviness and the familiar scent of a powerful storm. The loud, angry waves could be heard beating against the shore, warning of the danger coming. She could see the ocean from where she was walking alongside the road. The bus stop was a pretty long walk from school, but her sister had other things to do and couldn't pick her up. But she didn't mind taking the bus, because she welcomed just being with the sea after dealing with nosy, hectic humans all day, even if there was a storm approaching.

The seagulls were circling above calling to each other, alerting each other of what was coming. She glanced up and watched them for a while until she heard a car pull up alongside her. She instantly stepped aside and out of the way.

"Hey," said a very familiar voice from the car. Regina looked and held in an irritated sigh when her eyes landed on none other than Killian Jones - resident bad boy and troublemaker.

He had taken a sudden interest in Regina, which confused her. When she confided in her sister about this, her sister explained that his interest was because she basically blossomed into this beauty overnight, but her self-esteem hadn't caught up yet. Everything about her screamed "virgin," and with her quiet, good-girl demeanor, coupled with her attractiveness, Killian couldn't help himself to a challenge - he probably wanted to deflower her. Sometimes her sister was just crude.

Killian had three friends with him in the black sports car. All they ever did was stare at her.

"Hi, Killian." She said quietly.

"Hey, beautiful." He said in a way that almost made Regina think he meant it. "Damn. She's gorgeous. Isn't she gorgeous, guys?"

"So gorgeous." The guys agreed.

"Regina, Regina Mills!" He sang out in that lovely singing voice of his. "Oh, I want to write songs about you and those pretty dark eyes of yours." He placed a hand on his chest. "Be still, my beating heart."

The guys all laughed at Killian, and one slapped his arm saying, "She is hot. When did that happen?"

"The summer was good to her," commented another.

Killian ignored his friends and kept his blue gaze on her. "Where are you headed, love?"

"Home," Regina said firmly. "My father needs help hunkering down for the incoming storm. You all should be doing the same."

"Nah," Killian waved off her advice. "My brothers and I are staying with Smee, inland. He's alone. And my dad is going to stay at a lady friend of his. I'll be fine."

Killian lived in a houseboat with his father and two brothers. He was the middle child. His older brother was a fisherman, just like their father, and his younger brother was in Regina's grade. Unlike the other sophomore boys, he never drooled when he saw her walk by. He was quiet and kept to himself. In fact, Regina preferred him.

"That's good to hear, Killian"

Killian smirked in response to Regina's reply. "Nice to know that you were worried about me."

She didn't really care about him, but her father was friends with his father, and that mattered for her father's sake. "You should be getting to Smee's then, eh?"

"Uh... yeah, we are," Killian continued to creep his car beside Regina. "We're going to get some booze first, invite some friends over, since his parents are stuck in the city. End of the World party, you know?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "It's hardly the end of the world." She pointed out dryly. "Just a storm. We've had them before."

"Of Biblical proportions," he added. "Well, that's what your sister said today during the school-news weather forecast."

"Now you and I both know my sister is dramatic."

"Oh, really?" He asked with a raise of his dark eyebrow, "So does that mean that she's wrong about me then?"

Regina shook her head. "No. She's right about you. She is in your grade after all. She knows you well. Besides, every girl can't be wrong about you."

An enormous grin grew across his face. "So you've been asking around about me? That's cute."

Regina wrinkled her nose. "Hardly, but girls talk."

Killian was quiet for a minute. "I think you should give me a chance. Let me take you to the movies."

Regina had never been on a date, and it certainly was not going to be with Killian 'Storybrooke playboy' Jones. "Of course you would choose to lure me into a place where we don't have to talk much, and where you could cop a feel."

Killian fell silent, surprised she called him out, but he denied it. "I'd keep my hands to myself. And for your sake, we can keep the date public - a walk on the beach, picnic in the park, so we can talk, get to know each other?"

"I'm not having sex with you, Killian!" Regina snapped.

Killian halted the car. "I don't want to... that's not what I'm offering." He said seriously. "I just, I think you're interesting and mysterious and I want to learn about you."

Regina stayed quiet and kept walking. She was no idiot. A strong breeze blew from the sea causing Regina to shiver, blowing her hair around her face. She managed to tuck her hair behind her ears, then crossed her arms over her chest.

Killian started to drive beside Regina again, "Regina, I'm sorry. I didn't mean any harm. I just can't stop..." he sighed. "It's cold. Get in the car. I'll drive you home."

Regina wanted to take the ride now that the storm was getting stronger. She was pretty sure Killian wouldn't hurt her - he just talked a lot - but she was stubborn and her pride wouldn't allow it. "No, thank you. I'm a big girl. I don't need a man to do everything for me."

Killian stopped the car again, this time getting out. When she heard the door open, she stopped walking and turned around. His friends called out to him, complaining that he should stop wasting his time. But he ignored them and walked toward Regina. Regina glared at him and started to walk fast, but he fell into step with her.

"What are you doing?" She asked turning away from him.

"Walking you home."

"I don't need you to-"

"I know, Regina." He said gently, in a tone she had never heard him use before. "I know. I've been watching you around school. You're independent and you have your shit together. I know you don't need me, but I would like to walk you home. Humor me."

"Why should I?" She asked finally looking at him.

He looked surprised, then he chuckled. "You're making it really hard for me not to be into you. I love your sassiness. It's so..." he started to say but clamped his mouth shut when he saw Regina's glare. He cleared his throat. "You should take pity rather than humor me, because I'm a hopeless fool."

"You are a fool," Regina said, causing Killian to laugh.

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

"So you do pity me?"

"I don't believe in pity."

He grinned. "So you'll humor me then?"

Regina rolled her eyes. She just wanted to get home. "Fine! Keep up!" She picked up her pace down the road. He jogged to catch up with her. When he finally reached her, she felt her backpack being removed and something else being placed on her shoulders - it was his black leather jacket. She looked up at him, just in his black tee shirt, and she frowned.

"You were cold, it's the least I could do."

"But now you're going to get cold."

"No. You being warm keeps me warm."

Regina laughed, sincerely laughed. He was determined, she'd give him that. "Well, thank you but that doesn't mean you're getting in my pants."

"Regina, I'm not trying to get in your pants. Is that what everyone is telling you?"

"You're the type," Regina said simply. She stopped at the boardwalk. It was the quickest way to the lighthouse, where she lived.

"I don't want to get in your pants."

"So you're suddenly celibate?"

He made a face. "Hell no!"

"Exactly." She said, turning away from him and heading down the pier. She could hear him running after her.

"No. I mean, like we don't have to do anything. We can hang out. We can go to Granny's and have milkshakes..."

"I don't know." She muttered, distracted by the look of the sea. It was growing darker with thick clouds on the horizon. "You should head back."

"I want to see you home safe. Stop trying to get rid of me." He laughed.

"Seriously, the storm has grown and is very close." She pointed towards the sea.

He noticed the waves looked angrier than before. A look of worry crossed his face, but he shook it off. "You home first, then I'll head back."

Regina shrugged. "Suit yourself."

He chuckled. Regina shook her head and started walking ahead of him again.

She could see the tall white building in the distance, and that the light wasn't on yet, which meant her father wasn't home. She would have to do it.

"I wish you could come tonight," he said quietly. "But with this storm, it's not safe. I would prefer you stay home. Maybe I can call you?" All he received was a scoff. He laughed. "Ok, how about messenger? Can we video chat on that?"

Regina gave him a side glance. "Want to show me your penis, huh?"

"If you asked to see it, I wouldn't say no," he admitted. Regina turned with "But no, I just want to check on you. You live so close to the ocean. Maybe you should ask your friend Kat if you can-"

"Firstly, of course, you wouldn't say no. Although you should be a bit more self-conscious because unlike the other countless girls you've shown it to, I am not so easily impressed by the smaller things in life," she said sharply but not harshly. She watched Killian's mouth fall open in shock and then she felt like she had made her point.

"Ouch." Killian placed a hand on his chest feigning hurt. Regina waved a hand completely unapologetic. He had it coming. He stepped out of line and she put him back in his place.

"Anyway, I'll be fine here." She explained. "Besides my father needs me."

"Right." He said as they stopped at the end of the boardwalk that led to Regina's front door. "I'll walk you to your door."

Regina nodded and they walked to the steps. She gave him his jacket back as he returned her backpack. "Thanks."

He shrugged. "It's no problem. I'm sure you would do the same for me."

They both laughed. "Definitely," she replied.

When the laughter died down, they both stood there not saying anything, nor looking at each other. For Killian, it wasn't an uncomfortable moment, but it seemed to go on too long. "So..."

"What's up?" Regina quickly replied.

"Can we video chat?"

"I suppose. After I finish my homework, though, and only for a minute. We don't need any of your many women getting jealous."

"Oh!" He laughed. "Beauty, brains, and humor. My heart." Regina tilted her head down, shook her head, and smiled, causing Killian to gasp. "Oh my god, I made you smile. Like really smile. Not a mocking smile but a real smile. Mom, get the camera!"

Regina laughed and gave his chest a small push. "Go. Get home safely, and have fun at your party."

He froze, seemingly surprised by her touching him. "I won't have fun without you there."

"Well, I'm sorry the storm is keeping you from -"

He held up a hand. "That's not what I meant." He was serious. "I just wanted you there."

"Blame the storm."

"This damn storm!" He quipped. "There will be other parties, though."

That she will never attend, she thought to herself, but she just nodded, "Indeed." She fished her key out of her pocket. Killian stepped into her close, planning on boxing her in by leaning a hand on the door, trying for a possible kiss. However, Regina quickly unlocked the door. She didn't notice his move. As she walked through the door, he said, "Good night. Be safe and batten down the hatches!"

"Night Killian," was all she said, before slamming the door in his face. She heard him laugh on the other side of the door, then the sound of his heeled boots retreating.

She leaned against the door, letting her head hit the door. The foyer was extra dark, so was the rest of the house. This told her she was the first one home, and alone, which meant that she had certain responsibilities to accomplish.

She headed to her room and tossed her backpack inside, then set off to prepare the lighthouse for the incoming storm.

When that was done, she just wanted to shower after a long day. But she had one more task of starting dinner. It was simple enough to just pop it into the oven for an hour. She immediately went to her room where she took a nice long shower. When she was done and just finished getting dressed, there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Yeah?" She called.

"Hi!" She heard her sister on the other side of the door. "I'm home and dinner smells delicious."

Regina laughed. "Hi, Zelena. Can you watch it? I want to rest for a bit."

"You got it."

"Thank you."

"Of course." Her sister said and she listened to her sister's footfalls heading to her own bedroom, directly across from hers.

Regina smiled and went to retrieve her brush so she could run it through her wet dark curls. She noticed the wind picking up, sounding stronger than before she got home. There were moans and howls surrounding the lighthouse, shaking and rattling their home. The clash of the waves outside could be heard clearly through her window as if they were in her own room. She continued to brush her hair as she walked over to her window and gazed out.

The rain finally began, just pitter-pattering against her window. A heavy fog had consumed the beach. She hoped her father would be home soon.

Regina looked down at the beach, watching the waves slap angrily against the sand. There was a moment they pulled back far, and that's when something caught Regina's eye. She almost didn't believe what she saw - a person washed up on the sand.

"Oh!" She groaned and her heart sank. She waited again for the waves to pull back and confirm what she saw. It was a body, a person, that poor person! She couldn't leave them there. She dropped the brush and ran over to her dresser, pulling out a thick pair of socks and then to her closet grabbing her fishing boots. She burst out of her room calling out for her sister as she went to bang on her bedroom door, "Zelena?!" She didn't reply. She huffed and ran downstairs.

Zelena was in the kitchen, removing the pot pie from the oven. "Zelena!" She breathed a sigh of relief.

"This thing smells so good. Do you want to eat now or do you want to wait for daddy?"

"Zelena!" Regina repeated anxiously.

"Yeah?" Her sister finally looked up at her and saw the worry in her face. She took off the oven mitts and set the pot holder down, "What's wrong?"

"There's a person! [I think it's a girl.] They're washed up on the beach, the storm, I can't leave them out there, they could die. I don't want them to die! They look unconscious and -"

Zelena placed her hand on her sister's shoulders. "Regina, Regina... slow down. What?"

"Someone is on the beach. Unconscious. Help me get them inside."

Now it was clear what Regina was going on about. "Are you sure?"

Regina nodded. "Yes."

Zelena nodded in return. "Let's go."

At the front door, Zelena quickly put on her rain boots, and Regina threw on a rain poncho. Zelena did the same and opened the door for them. As they stepped outside the wind hit them hard and almost threw them back against the door. Zelena immediately wanted to go back inside sensing the danger, but she knew that her little sister could not bear the thought of leaving an innocent person to die...that is if they weren't dead. Besides, Regina was already leading the way. Zelena ran after her, trying to keep up while the storm was against her. They both ran down the boardwalk towards a wooden ramp that led to the beach.

The waves were huge, aware that they could swallow them whole if they so pleased. Regina hoped they were feeling merciful, just so that she could help this person.

She stopped beside her sister and pointed ahead of them. Zelena cupped a hand over her brow and there in the distance, she saw the person. Passed out or possibly dead.

Regina ran ahead of her. "Be careful," Zelena called after her and she ran to catch up with her.

Regina stopped when she reached the person in need, staring down at their lifeless body in the cold, wet sand. She kneeled down to examine the person better, but when she looked them up and down, her hand flew to her mouth at the sight of their lower half, where their legs should have been.

Zelena finally caught up to her. "Are they alive?" Regina frantically pointed to their legs. Zelena looked in disbelief as Regina had. "Are they alive, who, what is it?"

Regina pushed aside the long, blonde hair tangled around their face, which was so long it was also plastered to their chest. To make matters even worse, they were tangled in a net. "I think its a woman." When Regina touched her, she didn't move; she was completely unconscious. She didn't seem dead. Regina was sure she saw a rise and fall of her chest. A strong wave came at them, washing away the hair that was plastered to her chest, revealing she was naked.

"Oh that's a woman for sure," Zelena said as her chest was exposed. But as unusual as that was, when the water receded, it revealed she had a tail. Yes...she had a tail. Not a tail that can be removed. No, a tail that went from her upper hips, downward and instead of legs -a beautiful tail, shimmering with gold and green iridescent scales, even in the storm. The end of it sparkled with beautiful glitter.

"This has to be some kind of prank," Zelena concluded. "She can be a... a..."

"I've seen her before," Regina said quietly.

"Regina?"

"I've seen her before," Regina repeated louder. She turned to her sister with a glare. "You and Daddy tried to convince me that I was crazy."

"We did not. You were five." Zelena reasoned. "Five-year-olds have imaginary friends. Especially ones of the mermaid variety," she shouted over the roaring sea.

Regina shook her head. "I knew what I saw." She pointed. "Look at her."

"I'm not convinced." Zelena bent down and went to touch the girl's fin. She gave it a tug but it didn't budge or slip off, nor make her stir. She stood up. "What the fuck? Is this thing glued on?"

"It's. Attached. To. Her." Regina spelled out. "Like your ridiculously long legs are attached to you."

"Don't get snotty," Zelena said with an eye roll. "I like you better when you're sweet."

"Well, I like you and Daddy better when you believe me."

"Regina, I'm sorry. You were just a baby. How was I supposed to know?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "Help me get this net off of her."

Her sister nodded and did what was asked of her. The two of them tried to tear the fishing net but it was thick. It was not going to give.

"Damn it." Regina hissed. "We have to get her to the house."

"I'm not bringing that thing into our house. She can eat us." Zelena hissed sharply. "Mermaids eat flesh."

"You watch way too many movies," Regina snapped.

"What if she does though?"

"She is unconscious. She is not going to eat us." Regina said confidently. "Besides, it's not like she can chase us. Just relax. Now help me before we freeze out here. Get her arms and I'll get her tail."

Zelena sighed deeply and did what was asked of her while Regina picked up the sea creature's tail. They carried her back up the ramp and onto the wooden dock. Once they reached the door, Zelena angled her so that she could open the door. It swung open with the wind and they stumbled inside. When Regina was all the way inside she kicked the door closed.

"Now what?" Zelena asked.

Regina looked like she hadn't thought that far ahead yet. "My bedroom."

"What? No. I don't want this thing to eat you."

"Daddy will be here soon and what do you think he will do when he sees a mermaid in his foyer?"

"I don't know. Maybe he'll call animal care and control which is what we should be doing." The older girl said matter of fact.

"Does this look like an animal to you?" Regina reasoned.

"Maybe?" Zelena shrugged. "I don't know, Regina, but she seems like a really big fish."

"Can we get up the stairs, she's heavy." Regina and Zelena begin to go upstairs. Regina continued to reason, "Last I checked, fish aren't blonde and don't have breasts, Zelena."

"Wrong!" Zelena said back. "Whales and dolphins nurse their young."

"They aren't fish. They're mammals." Regina pointed out.

"Maybe she's related to that. Or like some kind of seal or whatever."

Regina rolled her eyes. "She's not a selkie, Zelena."

"What? What the hell is that?"

They made it to Regina's room. Zelena began to set the woman down, but Regina shook her head "no" and nodded to the bathroom. They managed to lug the mermaid to the bathroom where they laid her on the rug by the bath.

"A selkie is a creature from Scottish folklore," Regina explained. They both got up and looked down at the mermaid. "I told you she was real."

Zelena nodded. "I'm sorry, Regina. How would you expect me to believe that?"

Regina shrugged. "Maybe because I've never lied to you before..."

Zelena frowned. "That's not fair, Regina."

Regina shrugged. "Well, now you know. I should try and cut her loose before she wakes. We'll cut her loose, then we'll lock her in until we decide what to do with her."

Regina found herself getting upset. She stuck to her story all her life that she saw a mermaid. However, they never believed her, and almost convinced her that she had imagined the entire encounter. But Regina never forgot. In fact, she was pretty certain this was the very same mermaid. Now Zelena and daddy would have to admit they were wrong, but the thought didn't make her feel vindicated for all the years they made her feel like a liar.

"I'm going to go get the scissors, watch her," Regina announced and walked out. She went to her desk and pulled out a pair of scissors and a fishing knife then returned to the bathroom. "Which?" She asked holding them up.

"The scissors," Zelena said opening her hand. Regina handed them over to her, then took her place kneeling beside her. They began freeing the creature from the net that was cutting into her flesh.

"I think I need to clean her wounds," Regina said.

Zelena nodded. "Yeah, you don't want them to get infected."

It took a few moments but they managed to free her. Regina spread the net open and proceeded to examine her injuries. Zelena averted her eyes from the mermaid's chest while her little sister appeared unphased, and was more focused on caring for her.

Regina stood and began going through her medicine cabinet. She grabbed her first aid kit and knelt beside Zelena again. Regina then proceeded to clean the mermaid's wounds. Zelena watched quietly.

She was nervous that she would wake up when she used the alcohol swab or the antibacterial spray, but she only flinched a bit. When she was done, she dabbed the wounds dry. She then stood and went to wash her hands. Zelena stood and did the same.

"Should we put her in the bathtub?" Regina asked. "Can she drown out of water, like a fish?"

"I don't know," Zelena said thoughtfully. "In Aquamarine, didn't -"

Regina said quickly, "Don't reference movies. They're usually incorrect."

"Fine, how about TV shows, because on H20 -"

"Zelena!"

Her sister threw her hands up in surrender and shrugged. "Okay, fine! Let's Google. Please make sure you lock the door. I'm still not sure she won't eat us."

She walked out into Regina's bedroom and just before Regina walked out, she glanced back at the mermaid. The creature looked nothing like Ariel from the Little Mermaid. Her skin was pale and her lips were pale pink. Her nose was human, however, as well as her hair, which was a beautiful, rich, golden color. There were distinct non-human features she possessed, reminding Regina of what she was, such as her webbed hands. Regina closed the bathroom door and locked it. Her sister was already seated on her bed with her laptop. She sat beside her.

Zelena looked at her before typing in, 'how long can a mermaid survive out of water?'

Regina zoned out and her eyes drifted to the closed bathroom door. All of this time. She had been trying to tell them. She squeezed her eyes shut.

"Mom was the only one who believed me," Regina muttered.

"Regina..." Zelena tried but Regina tuned her out, remembering.

_Regina and her dog ran out onto the beach. She giggled as he chased her back and forth across the sand. Her sister was with some of her friends, so she was alone. That was okay though. Her mother could see her from the study window and she knew that she always had an eye on her. Besides she always felt safe near the ocean. It was home._

_She ran in a circle and the dog chased her until they both became dizzy and fell down on the sand. She laughed as she laid in the warm sand and stared up at the clear blue sky. The seagulls flew overhead calling to each other. She sighed and shut her eyes, just soaking up the warmth of the sun on her young face._

_The dog got up and took off running, barking after some of the birds. Regina giggled and peeked an eye open to watch him run off. She turned back to the sky, putting her hand out over her, allowing the sun to shine on her palm and through her tiny fingers. She smiled to herself. She began humming happily as she just laid there for a while. She knew her mother was watching. She was probably smiling, too. That made her smile as well. She turned her head towards the ocean and something sparkly caught her eye. She gasped as she rolled over onto her stomach staring ahead of her. She could see what it was - a sparkly conch shell. She got up onto her knees. She needed to have it. She hopped up and ran over to the large rocks. She giggled reaching for it, but she jumped back when she realized that she wasn't alone._

_There was a girl laying nearby on her stomach, half in and half out of the water. Regina furrowed her brow. The girl looked a little older than her. She had pretty blonde hair and really big green eyes that glowed. Everything in her told her to run away and get her mother but her curiosity got the better of her._

_The girl reached over, grabbed the conch, and handed it to her. Regina bent down and very carefully accepted it. The girl stared at her with a curious tilt of her head. Regina looked back at the lighthouse, but she didn't see her mother. She didn't see Max either, and that bothered her._

_She gulped and stared back with wide eyes. "Hi-hi..."_

_The girl didn't say anything, furrowing her brow as if she was confused. Regina waved and the blonde girl waved back. That's when Regina saw it - her fingers were webbed and she had gold colored fins on her wrists. Regina's brow furrowed._

_"What's that?" She asked pointing to her wrist. The blonde girl continued to look confused, then shook her head as if she didn't understand. Regina frowned and knelt down a little closer in front of her. "Sorry. I'm Regina. I live right over there." She pointed to the lighthouse. "I like my room and I have a big sister. Her name is Zelena but she is at a playdate with her friends."_

_The other girl appeared to be listening but not comprehending._

_"I'm five. How old are you?" She still didn't didn't get a response. Maybe she couldn't speak or couldn't understand her. "Hmm..." Regina hummed thoughtfully. "Do you live around here? Where are you from?"_

_The girl frowned and her eyebrows came together in frustration._

_"That's okay if you can't understand me. You should..." She waved a hand towards the shore as if to tell her to come out of the water._

_The girl began shaking her head. Regina nodded. "Okay. Sorry."_

_She bit her lip in thought. The girl's hand reached out to her as if to touch her. Her hand was inches away from her face, but a sudden barking caused the girl to retract her hand. They both turned to find Max running towards them barking. The other girl let out a squeak and backed away towards the water._

_"No, wait," Regina said crawling after her. "He won't hurt you. He's nice."_

_The girl looked at her with frightened eyes. Then there was a splash and Regina's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. There it was, a large gold and green tail fin. She gasped and ran after her, her little feet landing in the water._

_"You're a mermaid." She cried with a giggle. The girl looked back at Regina, but then turned toward the waves and began swimming away. "No, wait! Please." Regina cried. But she didn't listen. Regina ran out until the water was at her knees. The last thing she saw was the mermaid's fin before it disappeared. "Please, don't go." She whispered with a pout, the conch still in her hand._

_She heard splashing behind her and she squeezed her eyes shut before glaring at the gigantic old English sheepdog. He was staring up at her with his mouth hanging open and his tongue had fallen to one side as he smiled at her. She huffed. "You scared off a mermaid, Max."_

_He whined in a way that sounded like a 'huh?'_

_"You heard me. That girl was a mermaid and now she's gone." She stared back at the clear blue ocean where the girl had disappeared. There was no sign of her. She sighed and stomped her foot, splashing both of them._

_"Regina, honey!" She heard her mother calling out to her. Regina looked over and saw her mother standing at the end of the dock._

_"Mommy!" She screamed and began running towards her. When she finally reached the front door, she stopped and smiled at her mother. The woman was smiling at the sight of her very excited five-year-old._

_"Regina, what have I told you about going into the ocean alone?" The woman asked lightly._

_Regina looked guilty for a moment. Only a moment because then she remembered what she had seen. "I'm sorry, Mommy."_

_"Very good." Her mother nodded._

_"But may I tell you why I was in the ocean?" She asked looking up at her mother through her dark bangs._

_"You may."_

_Regina gasped. "I saw a mermaid and she was so pretty!"_

_Her mother looked surprised like she hadn't been expecting that. She looked out into the ocean. "A mermaid? Here?"_

_Regina hummed with a big nod. "Yes! Over there." She pointed a finger to where she had met her friend before turning back to her mother. "She couldn't speak. I don't even think she understood me."_

_"They don't understand us." Her mother explained. "They speak differently. Like how whales communicate. Through beautiful song under the ocean."_

_Regina gasped. "Like you. You sing pretty, Mommy."_

_Her mother laughed. "That's because I'm your Mommy. I'm not a mermaid." She tapped Regina's nose with her finger, then took one of Regina's braids that was hanging down the child's shoulders into her hand. "I'm just your mommy."_

_"The best mommy."_

_Cora laughed. "Oh, thank you so much, dear. I'm glad you think so."_

_Cora bent down and scooped up her daughter, carrying her into the house. They left the door open in case Max wanted to come in._

_"Cookie?" Her mother asked and Regina nodded._

_"Yes, please."_

_Cora carried her into the kitchen and sat her on the counter. "You're all wet, my love."_

_Regina giggled. "Sorry."_

_"It's alright." Her mother said, as she grabbed two cookies from where they were cooling down on the cooling rack and placed them onto a small plate. She then poured her a glass of milk. When she returned, she handed Regina her snack._

_Regina picked up a cookie. Chocolate chip which was her favorite. She bit into it and smiled. It was sweet and warm just like she liked it. "Yum." She said with a giggle._

_"Oh? You approve?"_

_Regina nodded. "I do, very much."_

_"Good. I'm thinking of making some for the bake sale at your school."_

_Regina smiled and her mother wiped a smudge of chocolate off her little olive cheek. "You should. Everyone will gobble them up "_

_"Like how you gobbled them up?" Cora teased before kissing her daughter's cheek. Regina laughed._

_"Yes."_

_The woman laughed too._

_"Mommy?"_

_"Yes, Regina?"_

_"Max scared the mermaid away," Regina said quietly. "Do you think she will come back?"_

_"Maybe," Cora said. "Where did you find that conch?"_

_Regina looked over and stared at the shell beside her. "Well, I saw it on the beach, then the mermaid handed it to me when I went to go get it."_

_"She gave it to you?"_

_Regina nodded. "Yeah."_

_Cora nodded. "Then I am confident you two will see each other again."_

_Regina furrowed her brow. She didn't quite understand her mother's meaning. "Why?"_

_"She gave that to you because she liked you. She saw something in you. The fact that she stayed around long enough for you to see her speaks volumes as well. She saw your heart. You made a friend."_

_Regina beamed then. "She's my friend?"_

_Her mother nodded with a smile. "Indeed."_

_Regina started swinging her feet happily, then something struck her. "How do you know so much about mermaids?"_

_"I'm your mommy. It's my job."_

_Regina accepted that. She had no choice. She had never given her a reason not to trust her. "Okay." She smiled. "Can you tell me more stories about mermaids?" Those were her favorites._

_Her mother smiled back. "I can tell you many stories about mermaids and they're all true."_

_"Yay!" Regina cheered thrusting her little fist into the air._

_Cora laughed. "Yay!" She kissed Regina's head. "My little princess."_

_Regina beamed at her._

"Okay..." Zelena began, snapping her out of her memory. "It says since they're kinda human they can live out of water, but their skin gets dry, and it's uncomfortable for them."

"So we should run a bath and put her in it," Regina concluded standing from the bed.

"What?" Zelena asked following her into the bathroom. "No, no, no. This thing is going back out there."

"She'll die out there."

"You don't know that," Zelena argued.

"Oh really?" Regina asked. "She's half dead. She possibly has a concussion or she could be in a coma. We don't know. The storm would kill her."

"It might wake her up." Zelena tried to persuade her.

Regina sighed heavily and looked up at her sister. "And what if it doesn't? Can you live with your conscience clean knowing you chose to leave a young mermaid to die?"

Zelena pinched the bridge of her nose as her little sister unlocked the bathroom door and stepped inside. She gently walked pass the creature, and turned the bathtub on. It began filling with water. "She's going to eat us all. I just know it."

"She is not," Regina grumbled. "Does she look like she would kill us?"

"They never do." Zelena leaned down and took a risk to lift the mermaid's top lip. "Oh, would you look at that."

Regina glanced over and saw long, fang-like canine teeth. "Oh."

"Yeah. Those definitely look like they're for tearing flesh and bone."

Regina shook her head. "She can't even walk. If she decides to attack, how will she catch us?"

"I don't know but the merman in The Cabin in the Woods-"

"Zelena!" Regina groaned.

"Okay... okay. Fine!"

Regina rolled her eyes and tested the water. Luckily, their father had renovated both their bathrooms to accommodate their teenage-girl needs, so now they had much bigger bathtubs. Unfortunately, it took much longer to fill, so they sat there in awkward silence waiting, praying that the mermaid didn't wake up before they had time to get her into the bathtub. Their prayers were answered - the tub filled up and it was time to put her in.

"Careful," Regina said as she and Zelena lowered her into the water. Zelena let out a sigh of relief and ran her fingers through her hair once she was in the tub. Regina checked her, making sure the girl's head was resting comfortably against the end of the tub. During all that movement, she never stirred. "I made the water sort of cold because of the ocean. She possibly lives in its depths, and down there it's below freezing of course."

"Regina..." Zelena rubbed a hand over her face. "You have a bloody mermaid in your bathtub."

"What's your point?"

"What's my point?" Zelena's voice rose a few octaves. She laughed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "She's not a pet."

"I know."

"Do you?" Zelena questioned. "Because you're treating her like a bloody goldfish."

"I am not."

"'I hope she's comfortable. I got her water at the perfect temperature. Maybe I should go get her some fish food'," Zelena mocked, doing a perfect impression of her sister's American accent.

"She's a living thing," Regina said defensively.

"And?"

"She doesn't deserve to be mistreated because she looks different."

"Okay, Animal Planet," Zelena murmured in disapproval. "We'll take care of her."

Regina nodded. "Well, she's sleeping now. Let's keep it that way. Come on." She led the way out of the bathroom, Zelena following her closely, not wanting to be left alone one second with that thing.

"Now what?"

Regina locked the door behind her, crossed her arms over her chest, and shrugged. "Now we wait."

Zelena sighed deeply and let her head fall into her hands, her head shaking as she groaned.

"I know, I feel the same."


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thanks to those of you expressing your like and interest in this story. The positivity is appreciated. Much Love!
> 
> Now... I think I should warn y'all of Killian in this chapter. I do not plan for the relationship to go far. He's important to the story, however. I'm trying to explain without giving away too much. 
> 
> so allow me to reiterate that this is a swan queen story and if Killian's presence is an issue for you, please skip this. 
> 
> Thanks. Enjoy?

Chapter Two

_"I saw a mermaid!" Regina exclaimed as she threw her tiny hands into the air, flinging a spaghetti noodle onto her older sister. Zelena plucked it out of her hair and scowled at her baby sister._

_"Mermaids aren't real, Gina." The older girl pointed out._

_"Wrong!" Regina cried. "They are real. I saw one with my own two eyes and mommy says that she is my mermaid now because she gave me something."_

_"What did she give you?" Zelena asked with an eye roll._

_"That pretty sparkly conch I showed you. That made her mine." Regina reasoned. "Right, Mommy?"_

_Cora smiled at her from her seat at the round dining table. "That's right, baby."_

_"She can't own a mermaid, Mommy!" Zelena cried. "Anyway, it's not fair. Why does Gina get a mermaid?"_

_"Because I'm little and cute," Regina said with a giggle causing both of her parents to laugh. "Besides you're mean."_

_"I am not!" Zelena screamed. "Mommy!"_

_Cora snorted. "Regina, no. Stop it." She then began addressing their oldest child. "I'm sure if Regina's mermaid comes back, you can all play together."_

_When Zelena looked at her, Regina nodded with a big smile. "I promise. We will all be best friends."_

_Zelena scrunched her nose. "Mermaids aren't real anyway and you're a baby for believing in them."_

_"I am not a baby!" Regina cried. "I'm going to be six soon."_

_"Oh please, Gina, you just turned five four months ago."_

_"I will be six eventually!"_

_"Not if you don't quit screaming in my ear," Zelena muttered and Cora gasped._

_"Zelena!"_

_"That's enough!" Said their father._

_"How nice of you to join us," Cora said dryly with a roll of her dark eyes._

_"I did see a mermaid and I am not a baby," Regina screamed. She was angrier than she's ever been in her entire short lifetime. She felt like she was going to pop._

_"Maybe you imagined it. Did you have your nap?" Henry asked gently. "Maybe you dreamt it."_

_"I did not dream it. I saw it." Regina screamed. "Mommy, tell them!"_

_"She did see a mermaid," Cora explained. "Regina is not too small to know what she saw."_

_"Cora, Regina is starting school in the fall..." Henry began. "She cannot continue with these silly notions. She's a big girl and-"_

_"Henry, so help me." Cora hissed. "Leave the child alone. Both of you. She knows what she saw."_

_"She's a liar," Zelena grumbled and Regina glared at her clenching her fork in her tiny hand._

_"Regina..." Cora tried._

_"She's not lying." Henry sighed. He looked at Regina. "Maybe you saw something else. Like a seal? We have seals around here. The sailors used to mistake manatees for mermaids... your eyes can easily deceive you."_

_"I. Know. What. I. Saw!" Regina screamed at the top of lungs. "I saw a mermaid and she had long blonde hair and green eyes. She was more beautiful than anyone I have ever seen..." She looked at Cora. "Well, except Mommy." The woman smiled at her daughter. "But I saw her and she's real."_

_"No, you didn't," Zelena argued. "You're just doing this for attention like always. You always want attention."_

_Regina screamed and threw her fork down into her plate. It made a small clank sound but it sounded heavier given the situation. She turned to her sister, the girl was wearing a smug smirk. Regina's face was scrunched in distaste. "I hate you!" The smaller sister screamed._

_Zelena jumped and the smirk fell from her face. She gasped and looked sincerely hurt but Regina didn't care. Zelena and her father had hurt her feelings because they were calling her a liar. Regina had never lied to anyone and she never would. She leaped down from her chair and ran out of the kitchen. She could hear her mother calling after her but she was too angry and her heart was too hurt._

_She carefully climbed the stairs then ran to her room. Using all of her little body strength, she slammed her door. She then walked over to her bed and climbed onto it. The tears started falling and she wiped them with the back of her hand. She knew what she saw. She saw a mermaid._

_She sniffed and crawled across her bed and jumped down onto the floor. She then ran over to her window and climbed up onto the little perch her mother had built for her so that when she told her stories about the sea, she could stare out and watch the waves kissing the sand while the moon hung above._

_Right now, the sun was only setting and the sky was a soft burnt orange. The ocean was glowing with a soft ethereal hum._

_She pressed her forehead against the glass hoping to see her mermaid. Hoping that anyone would see her. She had no idea how long she had sat there but there was a knock at her door. She didn't even answer thinking it was her father or her sister._

_"Regina, baby." She heard her mother call. Regina's ears perked up._

_"Yes, Mommy?" That was the only person she wanted to talk to._

_"May I come in?"_

_"Yes," Regina said instantly._

_The door opened slowly and her mother stepped inside. She saw Zelena behind her mother in the hallway. The girl looked at her and they made eye contact but Regina turned away from her and watched out of the corner of her eye as the girl quietly and sadly slipped into her own room and closed the door. Regina looked at her mother who had glanced over her shoulder at the sound of the older girl's door closing._

_"You hurt her feelings," Cora said closing Regina's bedroom door behind her. Regina shrugged._

_"She hurt mine," Regina replied simply and poked out her lips in a pout. Cora shook her head._

_"Regina, you can't hurt people because they hurt you."_

_"Why not?" Regina asked simply._

_"For one thing, Zelena is your sister," Cora explained as she sat down beside her. She held out a pink bowl with seals hand painted on it. "I bought you some ice cream. Strawberry, your favorite."_

_Regina accepted the offered bowl. She was very displeased with her other relatives but ice cream was ice cream. "Thank you."_

_"You cannot tell Zelena you hate her," Cora said firmly._

_"Why not?" Regina asked as she plucked a rainbow sprinkle from the bowl and popped it into her mouth._

_"Because you love her." Her mother answered simply._

_Regina wrinkled her nose. "She doesn't love me."_

_"Yes, she does."_

_Regina began eating her ice cream. "She's so mean to me sometimes." Which was true. Sometimes Zelena was nice but most of the time she's mean._

_"Because she's having a hard time. Zelena is still trying to find her place in this family. We all love her and try to make her feel loved but she's struggling."_

_"Because her Mommy and Daddy passed away?" Regina asked quietly. Zelena's parents were family friends of Henry Mills, their father, and Zelena was his goddaughter. So when her parents lost their lives at sea, a newly orphaned Zelena came to live with them._

_Cora nodded. "Yes. Can you imagine how sad you would be if you didn't have me or your father anymore?"_

_Regina made a face at the mention of her father. Cora smiled. "Your father isn't very bright but he loves you and you love him. You would miss him."_

_Regina frowned. She would be so sad if she couldn't see her mommy one day. She knows how sad she gets when her mother goes to town without her. "Don't leave me."_

_Cora ran her hand over Regina's head. "I promise I will never leave you, Regina. I will always be there for you."_

_Regina nodded and handed her mother the empty bowl. She watched her mother take it and set it down on the floor. She produced a napkin and began wiping Regina's face. "I love you," Regina said quietly once her mother was finished. Cora smiled and tapped her nose with the napkin._

_"I love you, too." She said softly. "Now we must discuss what you said to your sister. Don't ever say anything like that to your family ever again. Just because someone hurts you, it does not mean that you have to hurt them back. You're not a mean person, Regina. You're pure. That's why the mermaid was drawn to you. That's why she chose you."_

_"Because I'm good?"_

_"You are but it's more than that. There's an innocence within you. It's like you and the sea are one. It calls to you and you summon it. It's a powerful bond, Regina. That's why you have to keep darkness out of your heart." Cora explained. "Live your life like you're riding the waves of the sea. Stay focused on that rhythm and everything will be okay."_

_Regina furrowed her brow. She didn't understand much of what her mother said then. "Why?"_

_"Because it's your calling."_

_Regina shook her head. "Huh?"_

_Cora chuckled and kissed her head. "You will understand one day." She squeezed her hand. "But right now, you need to understand to never do harm. I'm not saying be a doormat. I will never tell you that but never say or do things out of anger, understand?"_

_Regina nodded. She understood that. "Should I say sorry to Zelena?"_

_Cora hummed the affirmative. "Indeed. But wait until the morning. You both need to cool down."_

_Regina nodded. "Okay." She turned to her window and peered out. The sun had been settling in beyond the sea._

_"Looking for your mermaid?" Cora asked as she peeked out as well._

_Regina shook her head. "She's not real. Zelena and Daddy are right. I'm crazy."_

_Cora gasped. "Don't ever say that," she said seriously. "Don't you dare. You are not and don't use that word. It's not a nice word."_

_Regina's eyes widened. "Sorry, but Lena and Daddy said they aren't real."_

_Cora stared at her and didn't say anything for a moment and Regina thought she was in trouble until the woman reached out and started twisting the tip of Regina's braid around her finger. "Regina, did you see a mermaid?"_

_Regina hesitated but nodded. "I did." She said firmly. She knows she did._

_Cora nodded. "Good. You know what you saw. Don't let anyone make you doubt yourself. If you saw a mermaid then you saw a mermaid."_

_"Why don't they believe me?"_

_Cora sighed. "Because like most people, their hearts and minds are closed and they only see what's right in front of them." She lowered her voice. "But then there's you, me and others like us who see the world for what it really is. Beautiful and magical."_

_Regina's eyes widened with wonder. "Yes. We do." She frowned. "It's sad that Daddy and Zelena can't see it."_

_Cora agreed. "Right, but what can you do?"_

_Regina shrugged. "Sucks for them."_

_Cora gasped then laughed. "Regina!" The little girl gave her mother a devilish smile. "What am I going to do with you?"_

_"Cuddles?" Regina offered. Cora laughed and patted her lap. Regina climbed into her lap and her mother held her close, cuddling her. The woman then shifted so that they were turned sideways and they could see out of the window._

_"How about a story, my love?"_

_Regina looked up at her. "Yes, please. A mermaid story!"_

_Cora laughed. "You love those."_

_"I do." Regina giggled._

_"Okay, so, a mermaid story it is."_

_Regina sighed and rested her head on her mother's shoulder and listened to her as she told her a story of an undersea kingdom of young mermaids. Her eyes stayed on the sea as night finally settled on the beach._

"The anticipation is killing me," Zelena mumbled. Regina looked up from her computer screen where she was Googling what mermaids ate. She gave her sister a look before turning back to the screen. "Still not speaking to me, huh?"

Regina kept her eyes on the screen. "There's nothing to say."

"Regina, I'm sorry, okay?" She said. "I thought you were just a little kid telling stories..."

"What about when we were older? You mocked me after mom's funeral." Regina said. She was pretty sure that was the worst that Zelena had ever hurt her and her older sister had done some hurtful things to her when they were young.

"I shouldn't have done that. I was so angry." Zelena explained. "I lost two moms and you wouldn't even cry for the one we shared. Then you were sitting on the edge of the docks waiting for a freaking mermaid instead of mourning with me and daddy. I just... I didn't mean to hurt you."

Regina sighed and didn't look up. "I did cry for mom. Everyday. Usually in my room or at the docks. I sometimes could feel her in the ocean breeze and that made me cry even more. I still feel her but I don't cry anymore. I know she just wants to be near me. It's good to know she misses us as much as we miss her though."

Zelena stayed silent for a moment as if she didn't know what to say next but Regina stayed quiet waiting for her sister to call her crazy or to leave but that never came. Instead, she asked something she wasn't expecting. "How do you know it's mom?"

Regina glanced up then. "I just do, especially when it plays with my hair the way she used to."

Zelena just stared at her in awe. "Wow. Regina, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Zelena."

Zelena smiled. "Really?"

Regina shrugged. "I'm just glad I got to experience your encounter with the world around you."

"What?"

Regina didn't elaborate and she found what she was looking for. "It says here that mermaids are omnivores. Fresh fruits and vegetables and meat. They only eat raw meat though."

"I don't think we have any thawed," Zelena said thoughtfully.

"So salad it is," Regina said simply.

Zelena opened her mouth and started to say something but a ringing came from Regina's laptop. On the screen, she found that Killian was video calling her. Zelena gave her a look then huffed.

"Zelena, I told him he could check on us," Regina explained.

"Why though?" Zelena asked.

Regina shrugged. "He was worried because we live right on the ocean."

"He lives on the ocean."

"Actually he's at Smee's." Regina corrected.

Zelena made a face. "Why do you know that?"

"He told me when he... walked me home."

"Jeez."

"I know, I know." Regina sighed. "I don't like him. I was only being nice."

"Why do you always have to be nice?" Zelena asked. She wasn't judging her. She seemed sincerely curious. "You can tell people to shove off."

"Actually I can't," Regina muttered. "I promised mom that I would also be kind and never do harm. Besides, what's a video chat?"

Zelena sighed with a roll of her eyes. "Well, go on then, answer."

Regina gave her a side glance.

"Answer." Zelena pushed.

Regina sighed then answered the video call. Her screen was flooded with an image of Killian but instead of a party in the background, all she saw was a bedroom.

"Hey, Regina,"

"Hey." She said. "What happened to your party?"

"Downstairs." He replied. "I told you it would be no fun without you."

Regina nodded and glanced at her sister. "Sorry to hear that."

"Hey, maybe I can come over and we can-"

"Hey, Killian," Zelena said finally making her presence known by popping into the screen. The boy looked surprised but quickly recovered.

"Hey, Zelena." He greeted. The red-headed girl rolled her eyes and then removed herself from the cam. He looked at Regina. "Hanging out with your sister?"

"Yep," Regina replied.

"Nice. I love hanging out with my brothers."

Regina smiled at that. "That's good. Family is important."

"Yes!" The boy hissed. "You totally get it." That earned him another smile. "That's why I want a big family. Lots of kids."

Regina laughed. "Define a lot because that's too general."

He shrugged. "More than ten for sure."

She knew that he was likely joking. "Oh. That's a lot."

"You volunteering or something?" he asked with a raise of his brow and gave her a smoldering look. Regina laughed. She couldn't help it and Zelena snorted beside her.

"In your dreams!" She said through her laugh. She had dreams that did not involve her being barefoot and pregnant and stuck in that little town for the rest of her life. She respected women who could do it but that life just wasn't for her. "I'm sure one of your many women would be glad to give you tons of children."

He scoffed. "I don't have women. Well, not like that. I'm being a good boy."

Regina nodded along but not buying it. "Right..."

He laughed. "I am!"

"Why don't I believe you?"

"I'm up here talking to you." Killian pointed out. "Not partying or hooking up with some girl."

"Um..." Regina raised a finger. "Firstly, I don't know what you did before you got on the call with me and I don't know what you'll do after we get off."

"I mean, we can stay on all night?" He offered with a grin. "You can keep an eye on me..."

Regina flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Yeah. I don't think so."

He shook his head with a smile. "You're hilarious. Fine. I did offer. So, I'll just give you my word. A sailor's word is true. I'll be a good boy."

"There are two things wrong with that statement." Regina began and she heard Zelena snort because she probably knew what she was going to say. "One: you aren't a sailor, and two: no it's not."

Zelena laughed out then. "Geez."

Killian laughed as well. "You are... oh wow. You're right but I'm serious. I'm giving you my word. I will be a good boy."

Regina fake gasped. "Aww, I'll give you a belly rub and see if Max is willing to share some of his biscuits." She said with an eye roll.

"A belly rub?" He asked excitedly but she knew that he was playing along. "Yes! And what kind of biscuits? The liver ones are amazing."

Regina made a face and shook her head. "Why is it that you're almost two years older than me and yet I'm more mature than you are?"

He shrugged with another laugh. "Honestly when I'm talking to you, I become a twelve-year-old with a crush."

"Oh wow," Regina said sarcastically. "Oh wow."

"Yeah keep making fun of me," Killian said with a playful roll of his eyes. "Mean."

Regina snorted. "Are you going to cry, Killy Willy?"

He snorted then. "Why do I keep talking to you only to be harassed, sassed and intimidated?!"

"You have a mean girl kink." Zelena pointed out and Regina glanced at her and they shared a grin because they both knew that Regina was far from that.

"If that were the case, I would be trying to date you." Killian threw back.

Zelena gagged. "I'd rather date an ogre... which would pretty much be the same as dating you anyway... but it probably smells better."

Regina covered her mouth to muffle her laugh. Killian's mouth fell open then he looked at Regina. "You gonna let her talk to your future boyfriend and husband like that?"

"Who's that?" Regina and Zelena asked at the same time.

He made a show of being wounded. "You're looking at him."

Regina blew out a breath and rubbed the back of her neck. "That's news to me, buddy."

He laughed. "Okay, Regina. Remember this conversation in ten years."

"What's going to happen then?"

"Our wedding day."

"Ho-kay." Regina laughed. "This is getting sad. The delusion, Killo."

"Oh man, I can't wait to tell our kids this story."

"Oh geez."

He chuckled. "Do you want children someday?"

Regina shrugged. She hadn't exactly given it much thought. She was only fifteen. A child herself. It's understandable why Killian had thought about it since he was already seventeen and would be eighteen in the summer. "I suppose."

"How many?"

"I might follow in my mother's footsteps and have two."

Killian smiled. "That's cute. You know, I remember your mom well. She was so sweet and used to ask me, 'which one of my girls are you here to chase around?' Every time I came by to play with Zelena."

Regina laughed. "I remember that. I also remember that you two wouldn't let me play with you and your friends."

"You were a baby!" Killian argued. "You couldn't keep up."

"And we weren't babysitters," Zelena added.

"What she said." Killian agreed.

Regina raised a brow. "But I can, now?"

"You've already caught up." He wagged his brows. She pursed her lips. "I'm serious. You're not a kid anymore. You're growing into a very... beautiful young woman. I feel like an idiot for not letting you play with us."

Regina shrugged. "Yeah if only you had known that I'd go from an A cup to a C cup in one summer and get a perfect ass, right?"

"Bloody impressive if you'd ask me," Zelena muttered.

Killian pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's not like that. I mean, your nice body and your very pretty face, I did take notice. I won't lie. But also, I like that you're so sweet and have this peacefulness about you. You're also intelligent and caring. Oh, and you always make me smile. What guy wouldn't be into that?"

"I'm assuming not many?"

"Exactly!"

"Well, then."

Zelena groaned. "I can't listen to this anymore." She rolled over and got out of Regina's bed. She grabbed her phone from the nightstand.

"Where are you going?" Regina asked as she watched her sister walk across her room. She said nothing then winked at her and slipped into the bathroom.

Regina kept her eyes on the bathroom. She didn't even hear him speaking to her. "Regina?"

That pulled her attention back to him. "Yes?"

"I asked if you guys managed to batten down the hatches?"

"Oh." Regina gasped. "Yeah. We're waiting for Daddy and my dog to get home. After that, we'll lock up for good."

Killian looked concerned. "Your dad not home yet?"

"Well no," Regina said simply. "He might have gone into town to stock up on food and supplies for the storm. He'll be home soon."

"I'll come wait with you," Killian said standing up.

"No," Regina said quickly. "It's okay. I promise. You're safe where you are. Stay there."

The boy looked unsure but nodded. "Okay."

Regina smiled and opened her mouth to say something but then there was a loud click, like a camera flashing, a splash then a sudden shrill, high pitched almost animalistic cry. Regina turned to the bathroom and she could see water splashing. She gasped.

"Sis!" Zelena called and she sounded terrified.

"What's going on?" Killian asked, obviously hearing the commotion and seeing the look on Regina's face. "You two okay?"

"I have to go," Regina said quickly.

"Regina?" He asked more seriously. "What's going on?"

"I'll call you back." She added and began closing her laptop. She could hear him calling her before it shut but she didn't have time to make up a lie. Besides, she was a terrible liar. That's why she never tried. She tossed her laptop beside her and ran into the bathroom. What she found there caused her stomach to drop and her blood to run cold. Everything was moving in slow motion. The mermaid was in the bathtub making loud alarmed cries as she splashed and flailed around in the bathtub.

Zelena was standing in the corner with her phone in her hand, shaking.

"Zelena," Regina breathed out. "What did you do?"

"I just took a picture of her," Zelena whispered. "I mean, nothing else woke her. I didn't expect this to."

Regina stormed over to her sister and snatched the phone from her hand and quickly searched through it to find the photo. It was of the sleeping mermaid. Her tail was visible as well as her webbed hands. Even without that, it was easy to see she wasn't human. She deleted it. She shoved it back into her sister's hand. "Do not photograph her. That will put her in danger."

She could only imagine what someone would do if they found out that mermaids did exist. That's why they avoided humans. Humans were destructive and they didn't trust them.

Zelena nodded. "I'm sorry."

Regina nodded and squeezed her hand. "We need to calm her down. She's scared."

"What do we do?" Zelena breathed.

Regina shook her head then looked back at the frightened creature who was still whining and whimpering in fear as she looked around the bathroom with wide, frightened eyes. Regina stepped closer to her.

"Sis..." Zelena whispered. Regina turned to her to shush her. She then turned back to the mermaid. "Hey, hey, hey..." She said softly. She stopped a few feet from the bathtub.

The mermaid stared at her and her abnormally large, glowing, green eyes locked on hers. She just sat there seemingly frozen then she sniffed the air in her direction. She looked at Regina again and held her eyes. Regina smiled at her then the mermaid visibly began to calm. "Hello... my sister and I... found you." Regina pointed behind herself at the girl hiding in the corner.

The mermaid's chest was still heaving and her webbed fingers were clutching the side of the bathtub. She looked so scared.

"You washed up on the beach and I saw you from my window... I thought you were a human..." She laughed awkwardly. "Then when we came out, I saw your..." She gestured to her tail fin. "We saw that you were tangled in a net so we had to bring you here to cut you out but then you didn't wake up so we cleaned your wounds and put you into this water."

The mermaid watched her quietly but didn't say anything. She tilted her head as if observing her. Regina didn't move and gazed back into her eyes, trying to show her that she was an ally and not an enemy.

The mermaid turned and leaned over the side of the bathtub. She reached out a hand to the human.

"Re...gin...a..." She growled out the words quietly and slowly but completely clear. "My... lit... tle... hu...man..."

Regina's eyes widened and she looked back over her shoulder at her sister. The older girl shrugged. Regina turned back to the mermaid. "What?" She asked quietly.

"My." The mermaid placed a hand on her own chest. "Hu...man. you... are... my... human." The mermaid stopped and furrowed her brow for a moment as if thinking it over. "Mine..." She confirmed with a nod to herself.

Her voice was so gravelly and she sounded as though she had never spoken any words before and was testing them out for the first time. Regina remembered that her mother had spoken to her about mermaids and had taught her that they do not speak like humans but instead sing to each other under the sea like whales and also use sounds similar to dolphins. They also chitter, hoot and whine to each other. That's where they were more animal than human.

But this mermaid was speaking human words. She even knew her name.

"You-you remember me?" Regina asked stepping closer. The mermaid nodded.

"Gina, careful," Zelena said pushing off the wall and heading her way.

"My human... g-girl..." Was the mermaid's answer. That time clearer than before as if she felt more confident in her English speaking ability. Regina was in complete awe. She had never thought this would happen.

She smiled at the mermaid. "I haven't forgotten you either." She lowered herself so that she was at eye level with the mermaid. The blonde sea nymph leaned closer to her as if needing to be near her. "I feel like I am at a disadvantage though because you know my name but I do not know yours..."

The mermaid gave Regina a small, tired, closed-lipped smile as if she knew that her fangs would startle the girls. "My na...me... is... Em... ma..."

The human girl smiled then and she looked back at her sister who looked surprised.

"Emma?" She asked.

The mermaid nodded. "Yes."

"It is a pleasure to formally meet you, Emma," Regina said then. Her little mermaid had returned and she only wished that her mother was there to see it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a meeting. The next chapter has way more SQ. We're still only at the beginning...


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SQ time! Enjoy?

Chapter Three

Emma noticed that her human had the loveliest smile and she was enamored with her already. She saw a beauty inside of Regina that she hadn't seen in any humans. She thought most humans were repulsive. Their features were odd: too small where needed and too large where necessary. Everything about them seemed backward and defective. They also seemed ignorant and overall weak. Not Regina though. She was strong and smart and most importantly, she had a good heart. It was like she was the sea itself, or at least a part of it. Emma felt the same comfort in her presence that she felt at home in the ocean. She felt like home.

Emma found herself curious about Regina's legs as well; how Emma longed to touch them. She desired to touch her skin. Even when they met as little ones, her heart had done somersaults in the girl's presence. She had wanted to take her home with her and keep her, but the big hairy beast accompanying the human stopped her and chased her off before she could. It was for the best though because, after she swam home and told her mother of what she had found, her mother gave her a grim look and informed her that she would have harmed her new treasure - humans cannot live under water. It disappointed her that she couldn't keep Regina, but she moved past that and learned to get by with coming to the surface to see her every now and then

Her girl smelled the same, so sweet with the purity of the sea. She liked the smile that the girl had given her when she learned her name. Emma wasn't exactly her name but that was the closest translation of her name so, that was what she gave.

Emma reached out a hand again, trying to touch the human's face. The girl leaned closer and let her. Emma let her cold, damp, clammy fingers trail down the side of the girl's smooth cheek. The mermaid's heart was racing. She had waited so long to do that. To touch what was hers. It amazed her how soft and warm her flesh was. It was like a dream. She was enthralled.

"Mine." She repeated her earlier statement.

Regina looked confused. "I'm sorry?"

"Mine." Was the mermaid's answer.

"I'm yours?" Regina asked softly. The mermaid nodded. "My mother told me that you are mine?"

"Yes..." the mermaid paused as she tried to find the proper word then she put her webbed fingers together. "Connected."

Regina shook her head. "What?"

"My human. Me, yours." She paused again realizing that it didn't come out how she wanted. "I offer myself. Big shell."

"The conch?" Regina asked. She knew what she was referring to. She knew she'd come back for it.

The mermaid nodded. "The con'ch."

Regina nodded. Her mother had told her that it was a gift. "Why did you give me that?"

The mermaid stayed silent for a moment. "My..." She furrowed her brow. "gift..." She explained. "So, I give gift... you accept... be...come mine."

"Your what?" Regina inquired. Emma was unsure of how to explain it in human words. In fact, she herself hadn't even understood what Regina's role in her life was. Emma just knew that she felt an overwhelming need to touch and feel her. The very thought of Regina set her soul on fire.

"Oh." Regina breathed in surprise. She looked awkward and Emma couldn't understand why. She figured that she had somehow harmed her human.

"Regina is only fifteen." The older girl said stepping closer. Emma didn't know how she felt about her. She remembered when she saw her make Regina cry. She now felt defensive in the girl's presence. "And she is certainly not anyone's property. Humans don't belong to anyone."

The mermaid didn't understand. She scrunched her eyebrows together and shook her head. Regina gave Emma a smile that was so sweet that it made Emma's heart stall for a moment and then she stood. "One moment." Said the human girl. She grabbed the other girl's hand and dragged her out of the bathroom.

Emma sat there with wide eyes. She couldn't see Regina and it caused her to begin to panic. She worried she wouldn't come back. That scared her even more than being stuck in that odd little thing full of freshwater. The thought of never seeing Regina again and being abandoned by her caused her to whine softly.

Regina heard her and peeked into the bathroom. She gave Emma a smile and wave. "I'm right here. It's okay." She then angled herself to stand in the bathroom door so Emma could still see her.

Emma craned her neck, watching Regina as she spoke to her sister. Emma only understood a few of the words being said and when she put them together they made even less sense. Either way, Regina seemed angry and concerned. For what? She was unsure.

She stayed focused on the human girl standing in the doorway and tried to read her. She couldn't stop looking at her just as she couldn't stop thinking about her. The day she gave Regina the conch was not the first time she had ever seen her little human. She would never forget the first time - it felt like yesterday. Emma was perched on a rock near the shore; close enough for her to see the shore, but not close enough to be seen. She was sunbathing, soaking up the warm rays before returning to the cold depths that she called home. She enjoyed the sounds of the surface: the seagulls above and other birds, and the waves surrounding her. It felt so different from her home. It was so bright and warm up there while the ocean was dark. She loved it, but Emma had the heart of an explorer, so the surface always piqued her curiosity. There were so many peculiar things all around that she hadn't seen before and it all truly interested her. She would usually stay up above for hours until her mother would call for her, warning her that she will dry up. Emma was humming to herself, watching a bunch of baby crabs walk across the rock in front of her. They greeted her with little clicks of their claws as they continued on their way. She petted one of the stragglers on the head gently, in an act of affection, the animal clamped it's claw down on her fingertip. She hissed in pain and it released her, looking up at her apologetically. Emma simply petted it again, then it went on its way and leaped into the water following the others. She smiled knowing that they were safe, as long as they were going home. The sound of little shrieks and giggles pulled Emma's attention to the shore. They widened when she caught sight of two little human girls running across the beach. One was brunette in a cute little blue dress, and the other had red hair wearing a green one. Emma loved those two colors, but in that moment, those colors never looked more beautiful or vibrant as they did on those two tiny humans.

Their legs! They had such wonderful legs.

She found herself leaning closer, trying to get a better view but she couldn't. She leaned further, not quite paying attention and lost her balance. She slipped off the rock and landed into the water with a splash. She pulled her head up above water again, only to hear a mixture of calls and cackles. She glared up at the seagulls who had found her misstep amusing. Oh, if one of them swooped down close enough, she would eat them.

She huffed and began swimming closer to the shore. She dipped down behind a rock and studied the two girls from afar. Now that she was closer she could see how pretty they were. They had small eyes though. One of them had skin of a rich, golden color while the other was a bit fairer. They were both lovely and she couldn't tear her eyes away. She watched as the girls wandered over to a crate. The one with the red hair helped the smaller one lift it, and as soon as it came up, a barrage of baby sea turtles emerged and began making a clumsy dash for the ocean; so many little turtle flippers were moving rapidly as they dragged themselves through the sand. The girls dropped the crate once the last turtle was safely out, and they followed the animals, cheering them on. It was a cute image. Suddenly, seagulls tried to swoop down to snag them, seeing an easy meal, but the brunette child chased them off as the girl with the red hair tried to usher the turtles along until each one hit the water and swam away. The humans' teamwork helped every single turtle make it to the ocean so they could begin their journey.

Emma's heart was beating so fast. She had never seen anything like that. These two girls took the time to assist a group of baby sea turtles. They saved those small lives and were so happy about it. The dark haired girl jumped up and down, waving.

"Bye!" Her little voice called after them. The older girl giggled and pulled her in for a hug. Then they joined hands and they head off. Emma wanted to beg them not to go but she didn't know how to express that in their language. This time she just let them go but vowed to return for them again. She watched as they climbed a ladder and walked in the direction of a tall white building with a roof that came to a point. When they vanished from sight, Emma sighed deeply. Her curiosity was piqued. She knew that she wanted to know more about these humans. She smiled to herself then disappeared under the surface.

She returned day after day for a month straight. Sometimes she saw both girls and sometimes she only saw the brunette. That one - she was way different than the other girl. This one explored the beach and interacted with it. She treated every inch and every creature she encountered with kindness and respect. There was an instance when the girl found a horseshoe crab that had somehow gotten turned over onto its back. To Emma, that would have been a quick and easy meal, but not the human girl. She walked over to it and squatted down beside it. She whispered something to it and then flipped it onto its front. The animal didn't even thank her for helping it and rudely scurried away.

"Bye-Bye!" The girl called after it. She seemed unfazed by its rudeness and began skipping over to the large rocks. She picked up a seashell along the way and Emma quickly learned that the girl liked pretty shells. She stored that information away for later.

The little girl began climbing the rocks. Emma worried that she would fall but the girl climbed skillfully and with more coordination than Emma would have expected from a human so young. The girl reached the top and perched herself there. She crossed her legs and stared out at the ocean. The breeze blew her dark pigtails and bangs. She sat there quiet for a moment; her dark eyes focused on the horizon. Then she began humming a beautiful, soft, haunting melody.

As soon as Emma heard it, her eyes widened and she swam closer, being drawn in. She felt the melody in her heart. Emma was intrigued. She stayed hidden, watching and listening to this little creature. She had no idea how long she remained there listening, but the sound of someone calling out to the girl caused the child to stop and turn towards the owner of the voice. Emma looked too and saw a larger human that looked like Regina, but only older.

"Lunch is ready." Said the woman.

The girl gasped excitedly and began climbing down. She leaped down onto the sand then she took off running across the beach towards the woman. Emma watched her go all the way to that tall white building again. She sighed sadly when they slipped through the door and it shut. Emma wanted her, but first, she had to see if that girl could feel the same for her. She sunk back into the water. She knew what she had to do.

Regina stepped back into the bathroom and gave Emma another reassuring smile. The mermaid looked confused.

"So, my sister and I are curious to know what you mean by me being 'yours'?"

Emma knew this one. Okay. Here goes. "Com...pan...ion. Friend..." Her feelings were deeper than that, but after the redhead girl's reaction just moments ago, she changed her words.

"Oh." Regina breathed with a little chuckle. She looked back at her sister. "See? It's not sexual."

Sexual? Emma knew that word. It was related to sex. Another human term for breeding. Emma was much too young for breeding. She wasn't fully mature and she had no desire to bear children. She didn't even know that she could breed with Regina. It hadn't crossed her mind, but this was intriguing.

Regina laughed awkwardly. "Anyway," she smiled at Emma. "Do you want to tell me how you ended up in that net?"

Emma was completely surprised by the girl's interest. "Dolphin in net. I help. It capture." She pointed to herself.

Regina stayed quiet for a moment as if trying to understand. Emma knew that the way she spoke wasn't exactly clear but she had been trying to learn Regina's language. She had traveled to the docks and listened to other humans speak for years. She's found books that were left behind on the beach and so on. Over the past ten years, she had been trying to learn to speak to this human girl. Her hard work was finally paying off. Well sort of. A part of her still just wanted to sing to Regina. Whenever she looked at her, that was all she wanted to do.

"So, you saw a fisherman's net with fish as well as dolphins in it?" Regina relayed back.

Emma nodded. "Dolphin baby."

"Oh, that's not good," Regina said with a shake of her head. She seemed genuinely disgusted by that.

Emma agreed. Dolphins were friends of theirs as well as whales, seals, sea lions and many other creatures. Emma enjoyed playing with otters as well. She thought they were cute, clever, little tricksters. She had one otter friend that she wanted Regina to meet. She was sure he would like her and she would like him.

"I free... they go. I... trapped."

"You freed them but you got trapped?" Emma looked at Regina and saw the fear in her eyes. What happened to her was so much more than what she knew how to say in Regina's language.

Hunting. That was Emma's job. That was what she did. Her clan of merfolk all had jobs to do. Her mother was an Alpha so she led and protected their people. She was a huntress herself but had retired from going out to capture prey when Emma had become old enough to fend for herself. Emma was no older than a pre-teen when she began exhibiting Alpha behavior. Strength, bravery, dominance, wisdom, and fearlessness. Emma was also patient, loving, caring and kind. All of these traits made her an exquisite potential leader. Their clan was small compared to others; consisting only of Emma, her parents, her siblings, and a few others.

She was a powerful leader when her parents left her in charge and she never failed to impress them. That was why when she told them that she was going off on a journey to hunt, her parents didn't hesitate to allow it. They knew that she would be strong and smart and would return to them safely.

The journey itself took a day and a half. This particular area was known to be abundant with a variety of fish that was not available in their nearby hunting ground so whatever Emma captured would be a real treat for her clan. Most of the predators, ranging from sharks to whales, gathered in that area. Most of the time mermaids stayed clear of sharks but in this case, all of the predators followed an unspoken rule that said they do not attack each other, only the fish. After gathering some of the delicious, large fish while keeping an eye on the other hunters, she was on her way. Her sack made from woven seaweed, filled to the brim hung from her side. It was a bit heavy but nothing she couldn't handle.

She gathered some seaweed along the way to munch on. When she was a little more than halfway home, a loud cry caused her to stop and look around. She could hear frantic cries of worry and upon further observation, she realized that it was dolphins. She quickly followed the sound and what she found caused her to stop dead in her tracks. It was a fishing net. A human's net. It wasn't made from parts of the sea like her own; instead, created from unnatural things that cause harm. She's seen these things cause great destruction and devastation. She despised them.

In the distance, she could see what appeared to be a few members of a pod of mature dolphins surrounding a closed net that was full of fish.

She swam over to them, handmade spear in hand. She stopped in front of them and when they saw her, they looked relieved. One of them tried to tell her what was going on but she was panicked and not making any sense. Emma looked back at the net and examined it. There, she saw a tiny dorsal fin and she understood. A young dolphin was stuck in the net.

She nodded and touched the animal's snout, telling her that she understood. The net was being lifted to the surface and she watched with wide eyes. She didn't have much time. She tucked the spear into a makeshift pouch on her back. She then reached for her knife and grabbed the net and began cutting through it. It took longer than she would have liked but soon, she cut a section big enough for her to slip through. She climbed inside and she could hear the adult dolphin calling to her child and the scared baby responding. Emma searched through the cluster of panicked fish until she found the little dark blue and gray creature. She chirped to it and it chirped back. She followed the sound and quickly located it.

It began swimming from side to side excited to see her and knowing it was safe. She gathered it into her arms and held it close, then she swam for the little hole she made. The dolphins all began making happy sounds upon seeing her. She pushed the little one through the hole and it was freed. Its mother immediately began checking it and then turned to wait for Emma to emerge. There was a powerful jerk and it caused Emma to lose her grip and sink to the bottom of the net. By now, most of the fish had escaped through the hole and it was only Emma and a few stragglers left.

She shook her head and swam back upwards, trying to escape but she couldn't move - something was holding onto her. She looked up and saw that her spear was snagged. The dolphins became frantic again, worried for her and began trying to help but she sent them away, not wanting them to get hurt or entangled as well. They began calling to her, warning her and when she looked up again, she saw the surface approaching. She began using her knife to cut the spear free as the dolphins cried out to her. She responded informing them that everything was okay even though it really wasn't. The top of the net touched the surface and was being pulled out. She looked down and saw the last of the fish escape.

She began cutting faster and just as her head was pulled out, she managed to cut the last of the material that was connected to the chain, pulling it up. She was dropped back into the water. She sat half in the water trying to free herself. She heard the dolphins coming to help her but no matter how much she tried, she couldn't free herself from the wicked contraption. It was like she would cut one part and another would tighten around her. She tried to remain calm, but her panic was only growing. She heard the fishermen screaming at each other, clearly angry about their lost fish and their ruined net. That sent Emma into an even bigger panic. Her mother always taught her to remain calm but right now she couldn't. She was trapped. That was one of her biggest fears.

She heard and felt the rumble of something headed her way and when she looked over, she saw a wave almost as high as the boat. She began squirming frantically but there was no use. She never freed herself. The wave rose high above her head then crashed right on top of her, pushing her down and knocking the wind out of her. She struggled to breathe and she could hear the dolphins before another wave came to finish the job by grabbing her and pushing her towards the shore. She tried to fight against it but the net wound around her tighter, restricting her movements. She was positive that she was going to die. That was the last thought she had as the water rushed after her and pushed and pulled her. She couldn't fight it and had given up. The back of her head struck a blunt object and she heard the sound of her spear breaking. The broken shards sunk to the depths as everything went black.

Emma wished that she could tell Regina all that. It frustrated her that she couldn't express herself well enough to tell Regina her story. It frustrated her that there was a communication barrier between them at all.

Maybe Regina did understand because she looked sympathetic and replied, "I'm so sorry. Humans with their disgusting fishing nets and our pollution." She wrinkled her nose in distaste. "We are destructive, aren't we?"

Emma looked surprised. Regina saw the damage that her kind was doing to the ocean and she seemed almost as affected by it as Emma and the sea were. She wasn't like the rest of the humans. Emma had seen her on the beach cleaning up after her kind. She wasn't a problem. She was a friend to the ocean, not a threat. Emma gave the human a smile. "...no... not... all."

Regina smiled softly at her. "The ocean is beautiful and sacred. It's the bringer and beginning of life. It needs to be protected. You and everything within it needs to be protected. If I don't... if we don't... who will?"

"You... are... good." Emma was confident in that. She meant that and she knew that those were the proper words to express what she felt.

Regina shook her head. "No. I just can't sit by and watch innocents suffer."

Emma's eyes widened and her heart did something. Something new and a bit scary. Everything stood still and Regina sat there, holding her eyes as if she felt it too. All of the air was sucked from the mermaid's lungs and there was tingling throughout her body, a humming played in her brain. As her cold skin was covered in a soothing warmth, she felt light as a feather. Her mother had explained this to her. That was the only reason that she didn't panic. She knew what this was.

"See... good." She repeated, playfully.

Regina chuckled. "If you say so."

The mermaid smiled again. She liked Regina's laugh. She wished her parents could see this girl. They would approve of her. She started to say something else but she heard a loud slam and it caused her to jump.

Regina hissed and looked up. She turned over her shoulder and gave the other girl a look. The girl nodded. She sighed and hung her head. "Daddy..."

The older girl nodded. Regina looked over at the mermaid. "My father is here. I have to go talk to him. He can't find you. So, please be quiet and still for me?"

Emma understood her. She didn't like that she was leaving nor did she like being told what to do but she knew that it was what was best for both of them so she agreed.

Regina smiled. "Thank you. I will be right back. I'll bring you some food."

Emma nodded again. She was hungry after all. She didn't remember the last time she had eaten.

"Okay," Regina said before rushing out of the room.

She heard the bathroom door close. She sighed deeply then glanced around the room. It seemed so small compared to her home. Emma couldn't imagine living so confined in such a way. Humans were so peculiar. She missed Regina already but her human was busy. She will be back. She knew she would. She just had to wait. She just hoped Regina wouldn't be gone too long.

* * *

Regina and Zelena slipped out of her bedroom and shut the door behind them. She and her older sister shared a look - silently reminding each other to remain calm and everything will be okay. At that, they headed downstairs to greet their father. They found him at the front door mopping up the puddle they left behind when they hauled Emma inside. Regina winced then looked back at her sister. They had forgotten to clean up after themselves.

"Sorry. We tracked water in and forgot to mop." Regina explained.

The man looked up and when his eyes landed on his daughters, he smiled wide. All worry vanished from his tired face. "That's okay. How are my girls?" He asked as he hung up his raincoat. Max sniffed the now dried spot where the puddle once was and growled. He barked then began sniffing the water droplets that led to the stairs. Regina eyed him with annoyance. "Regina?"

Her head snapped up from the troublesome sheepdog. "Yes?"

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Regina shrugged. "Yeah."

"You sure?" He pressed. Regina frowned.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Did she seem as nervous on the outside as she felt on the inside? Was she giving herself away?

"Eh." He shrugged. "You seem a bit out of it."

"It was a long day and the storm..." Which wasn't a lie. Storms always affected her and well, high school was high school. "I made dinner." She announced, hoping to change the subject.

"You did?" He asked with a smile. "What did you make?"

"Chicken pot pie," Regina said brightly.

"Wonderful!" The man said and patted his stomach. "My favorite. Especially during a storm."

"Mine too." Regina laughed. "Or chicken soup."

"Yes, chicken soup." The man laughed.

The dog stood beside Regina at the steps and growled before barking again. She shot him a look. "Hush." She hissed. He looked at her like his feelings had been hurt then turned back and kept staring up the stairs.

"What is going on with him?" Her father asked as he finished up cleaning. He then dropped the mop in the bucket.

"Who knows... maybe it's time he got neutered..." Regina said. The dog looked up at her and whined. Her threat was clear.

Zelena and Regina shared a look. Emma was probably freaking out. Max had scared her off last time.

"Hey Gina, you want anything?" Zelena began as she headed down the stairs. Regina looked at her in confusion. "I'm just heading to the kitchen to get some bacon!"

The dog froze and his ears perked up. His eyes weren't visible through his fur that was covering his the top of his face but she knew his eyes were wide with excitement. Zelena gave her a wink then turned on her heel and began heading towards the kitchen. Regina let out a relieved sigh as the dog jogged after her. She was left alone with her father who was leaned up against the door, removing his boots. He set them aside then looked at his daughter.

They shared a smile. Regina was a Mama's girl. She was closer to her mother while Zelena was closer to their father. After the passing of Regina's mother, Henry tried to bond with his daughter but for some reason, they just couldn't connect and it left her feeling stranded in a place unknown. She learned to cope, but she never felt like she truly belonged. She and her father loved each other, but without her mother, the only person who truly understood her, she was alone. Her father and Zelena lived in this world, but for her, life with them became a pit stop and she was waiting to be taken home.

"I'll go get cleaned up then we can all have dinner."

Regina nodded. "Okay, Daddy."

The man smiled again then headed for the bathroom. Regina waited for the sound of the door closing then she darted down the hall. She stepped through the threshold to the modest kitchen. She found Zelena seated at the counter feeding the dog bacon treats.

"That was too close." Regina sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Max is going to lead dad right to her!"

"He won't, relax," Zelena said. She looked at the dog and took his face into her hands. "Right, you great, big, adorable, loveable, dummy?" She said in a little voice. "Right?"

Regina crossed her arms over her chest. She's glad that Zelena thought this was a big joke. "Relax?" She exclaimed. "I have a mermaid in my ensuite!"

"Can you say it a little louder? I don't think Daddy heard you." Zelena said with a tinge of sarcasm. "Or the rest of Storybrooke, for that matter."

Regina gave her older sister a look - a long, long, look but said nothing. She instead huffed and looked away.

Zelena fed the dog another bacon treat and patted him on the head. "It's going to be okay. Let's just get through dinner with Daddy then we can grab your scaly friend a meal that isn't us...and head back upstairs."

Regina kept her arms folded over her chest. That was easier said than done because she was freaking out.

After a moment, their father joined them dressed in dry clothes and just socks. He looked tired but eager to eat. He clapped his hands together and smiled. "Let's eat."

* * *

Regina and Zelena went and washed their hands. The entire time having a silent conversation with each other. Zelena wordlessly told Regina to keep it together and they can make it through dinner so, that was exactly what they did.

They spoke to their father about their day but they were careful to leave out the part where they rescued a mermaid. He wouldn't understand and would quite possibly call Animal Care and Control like Zelena had said and take her away. Regina did not like the idea of that and she felt that Emma was safest in her care. She didn't know why but she felt an overwhelming protectiveness over her.

She half listened as their father told them about his day. It's not that she wasn't interested but her father's day was usually pretty much the same every day so she sort of knew what he was going to say. Besides, she had too much on her mind. She wondered what Emma was doing. She hoped she was okay and not too cold or hungry. She wanted dinner to hurry up and be done so she could go and check on her.

Max was momentarily distracted as he ate dinner with the family. Which was a relief to her and had given her some peace of mind.

After dinner was over, they had dessert which was basically the rest of the pie that Regina had baked the night before, then the girls were finally free to go. They gathered the dinner dishes taking them into the kitchen. Zelena set about washing the dishes while Regina grabbed some apples, scooped up the cutting board, and headed to the counter. She laid out everything in front of her and began preparing the apples, removing the cores and cutting them into neat slices. She put them into a bowl then walked over to the fridge and grabbed the bag of salad. By that time, Zelena had finished up since there were not really many dishes to do.

They then darted out of the kitchen, through the dining room and out into the hallway. They left their father and the dog to share confused expressions. Max gruffed, then followed the two girls out of the room. As the girls were heading up the stairs, Max stopped at the bottom stairs and barked. Regina glanced back

and saw the large dog looking at them, whining a little, as if begging for permission to go with them. Regina sighed and tapped Zelena.

Zelena looked back and groaned. "He's not going to let up, is he?"

"Probably not," Regina explained. "When I first saw Emma, when we were kids... he scared her off. That's why I think she never showed herself again. We can't let him do that again."

"We won't," Zelena assured her.

Regina granted Max permission. They climbed the stairs with him hot on their heels. When they reached Regina's bedroom they practically sprinted inside and quickly shut the door in the dog's face. They heard him whine and scratch at it. Regina wondered if Max recognized Emma's scent from before. She didn't want to take a chance and find out, however. Regina stepped away from the door as Zelena locked it. They then headed into the bathroom.

The mermaid had completely submerged herself in the water. Regina and Zelena stood there, sharing a look.

"Um... Emma," Regina said softly as to not startle her. The mermaid's head popped up then. "You okay?" Regina asked with a laugh.

Emma smiled and nodded. "Dry."

"Ah." Regina nodded. "I understand. Is this water okay? I understand that you're from the sea so do you need saltwater?"

Emma furrowed her brow as if she was thinking about it then she shook her head. "Okay... for... now."

Regina sighed feeling relief. "Okay. Great. Um..." She held up the salad bag. "I brought you food."

Emma stared at it, confused as ever. She pursed her lips. Regina knelt at the side of the bathtub and stuck her hand in the bag and pulled out a lettuce leaf. "Want to try it?"

Emma only looked hesitant for a moment then accepted it. She sniffed it before putting it into her mouth. Regina and Zelena watched as she chewed it and swallowed. The mermaid made a face.

"Didn't like it?" Regina asked with a smile. Emma shook her head. The human laughed. "Yeah, me neither."

Zelena handed her an apple slice. "Here, try this."

Emma looked at the apple then back at Regina. Regina gave her a reassuring smile. "It's good."

Zelena offered it again but Emma leaned away. Regina sighed and looked at her sister and then back to Emma. She was confused because Emma must have been hungry. It took a moment before the pieces clicked into place. She knew why she wasn't taking it. She reached over and plucked it out of her sister's hand then handed it to Emma. The mermaid then quickly took it from her.

She smelled it and Regina waited. Emma then shoved the entire thing into her mouth. She began chewing then she smiled. Regina laughed softly. "We have a winner." She turned to her sister.

Zelena laughed. "Yes."

Regina then took the bowl of fruit from her sister. Emma was sniffing her then, looking for more of the sweet fruit. Regina reached into the bowl. "This is an apple," Regina explained. "Apple."

Emma accepted it. "Apple." She mimicked.

"Apple." Regina giggled. "By far the best fruit on land."

"Debatable," Zelena muttered.

Regina turned to her sister. "Name a fruit better than apples."

"Pomegranates," Zelena said simply.

Regina wrinkled her nose. "No way!" She laughed. "No. They are too iffy. They have a personality. You never know if they're in a sweet mood or a sour one."

Zelena snickered. "Sounds like Sour Patch Kids."

Regina laughed. "Exactly."

"I don't know. A fruit that shares a personality with a candy is okay with me."

Regina snorted. "No thanks. I prefer my fruit sweet and crisp."

"You're judgy." Zelena cried. "Give them a chance."

Regina rolled her eyes. "No."

"How about star fruit?" Zelena offered. Regina simply rolled her eyes. "So rude."

Regina laughed and looked back at the mermaid who was watching them with a smile. Regina returned the smile. She actually found Emma to be very adorable with her innocence. "Do you have things like this under the sea?"

"Some... sea... weed," Emma explained.

Regina and Zelena nodded. "Oh." They said at the same time.

"What do you eat...?" Regina asked.

Emma took a moment to think of the human words. "Fish.. cr-cr...abs.. jel...ly fish, kr-ill and sh.. rimp." She named a few.

"Which is your favorite?"

"Jellyfish," Emma said with a smile. "Soft... and..." She opened and closed her hand. "Squishy?"

"Yeah. That's possible." Regina nodded. "I wish I had some for you."

"This... is ok...ay," Emma said before opening her hand for another slice.

Regina smiled and handed her the bowl. "You can feed yourself, I'm sure." She chuckled. "As much as I enjoy doing it, I bet you'd like doing it yourself."

"Thank you," Emma said clearly and the smile she received was absolutely radiant.

"She's eating so I doubt she'd eat you..." Zelena muttered. Both the mermaid and Regina gave her a confused look. Zelena shrugged. "I'm going to shower." She looked at the mermaid. "Please don't hurt my sister." She about pleaded.

Emma looked confused. "No." Was all she said.

Zelena nodded. "I would feel better if you waited in your room."

Regina glared at her sister. "I will be fine. I can take care of myself."

"Regina-"

"Zelena, go. It will be okay. Emma won't hurt me." She looked into the mermaid's eyes then. Emma stared back open and honestly.

"No. My human. Safe." Were Emma's words.

Zelena nodded. "We need to help her with her English." She muttered before standing up. "You two freaks don't be too weird until I get back." She announced before she slipped out of the room.

Regina shook her head and turned back to Emma. "So?"

"Home?" Emma asked hopefully.

"Oh." Regina breathed. She wasn't expecting that. "You want to go home?"

Emma nodded. "Need."

"You need to go home?" Regina asked.

"Dolphins, tell... family."

"Dolphins will tell your family about what happened?" Regina asked. "They'll think you died."

Emma nodded. "Leave."

"They'll leave?" Regina asked.

Emma nodded again. "I want... stay... with you."

Regina was understanding. Her family would move on if they thought she had died as if Emma was the only thing keeping them in Storybrooke. Perhaps she liked it and she was someone of importance. A ruler? A princess. She shook that thought off. She's not princess Ariel. This is real life. But most species have a dominant. Perhaps she was something like that. "Are you a leader?"

Emma nodded. "And mother."

"You and your mother are leaders?" Regina asked. "Is that why they stayed?"

Emma shook her head. "Never stay." She pointed to Regina. "Stay for you."

"You stayed for me?" Regina asked breathlessly. She didn't know what to make of that but she was flattered.

Emma nodded. "Yes."

"Why?"

Emma clamped her mouth shut and suddenly looked shy. Yes, shy. Regina's eyes widened. "Oh."

Emma still said nothing for a moment but then tried to change the subject again which Regina found adorable. "Home?" She asked again.

"You're free to go, Emma. I promise you aren't a prisoner here." Regina explained gently. "But can you do one thing for me?"

Emma straightened up, stared at her and nodded eagerly.

"Don't leave until the storm is over?" Regina practically begged.

"Storm?"

"Yeah, it's storming outside. It's big and dangerous. That's why we haven't returned you to the sea." She explained gently.

Emma fell silent. She didn't want Regina to get hurt while helping her. "Okay. I stay."

Regina smiled. "Great. I promise as soon as it clears up, we'll return you home."

"Okay." Was all Emma said as she began eating the apples again. Regina realized fairly quickly that Emma was content with her. This was a great thing because she wanted her to feel comfortable since they were going to be spending a few hours together.

They sat in silence for a moment. Regina just wanting her to eat and Emma enjoying the new food that her human had given her. This was an intense situation for both of them. Regina was pretty sure her life would never be the same after this. She finally felt that she was completely sane. Here was the proof.

Emma finished the apples and handed the bowl back to her. Regina looked into the empty bowl.

"Want more?" Regina asked. Emma shook her head. "Okay, if you change your mind, let me know."

Emma nodded.

"Alright. Do you like being called a mermaid?" Regina asked. She was unsure if she was being rude by referring to her as a mermaid. That was a name given to Emma's species by humans after all.

Emma shook her head. "Mermaid okay. No words..." She paused. "My l-lang..uage... no name."

"Can you teach me your language?" Regina was fascinated.

Emma smiled. "My words..." She trailed off and pressed her lips together as she thought. "Song. Whale? Bird?" She dipped her head to catch Regina's eyes. "Un...der...st...and?"

Regina nodded. "I believe I do. You sing to each other like whales and use similar sounds to dolphins?" Her mother told her that but she didn't mention that they could speak at all.

Emma's smile grew, her fangs becoming a bit more visible. "Yes."

"That's amazing." Regina was in complete awe of Emma. Regina scrambled closer to the bathtub and placed her hand on Emma's arm. "Can you sing for me?"

Emma shook her head. "You... fall... in... love."

Regina looked surprised for a moment then laughed. "Oh, really?"

Emma nodded and grinned, seemingly pleased that she had managed to amuse her human. "Yes." She then turned serious. "Sailors..." She shook her head. "They crash. Mermaid song."

"Oh right." Regina nodded. "So that's true? Mermaids crash ships like that?"

Emma nodded. "Bad mermaid. Clan is good."

Regina nodded. She bit her lip and tried to stop herself but she had to. She needed to know. "Do mermaids eat humans?"

Emma looked suddenly worried. She lowered her head and looked away. Regina had her answer but for some reason, she didn't feel like Emma was going to harm her. She felt completely safe with her though.

"Some," Emma answered. "Not all. Clan only fish and sea life. No..." She looked confused. "Live birth?"

"Mammals."

Emma nodded. "No eat those."

"Got it."

"So what do you do with humans?" Regina asked. "You said that I'm yours, right? What will you do with me?"

Emma looked startled by the question, then shy once again. "Nothing."

"Nothing, huh?" Regina wasn't buying it and she wanted to prod the mermaid more, just to have her curiosity satisfied. "So, you just have me... like a pretty shell?"

Emma quickly shook her head. "No... more. More."

"Like what then?" Regina knew that she shouldn't be pushing Emma since she was much larger than her and stronger, primal and those claws and fangs were not something that should be played with. She didn't seem bothered though.

"You special." Emma finally answered. She placed a hand on her chest. "To me."

Regina smiled. She was unsure why that made her cheeks heat up but it did. Also, she felt a flutter in her stomach. Those words meant more coming from Emma than anyone else in her life. "Why?" She breathed quietly.

Emma opened her mouth to answer but Regina heard her bedroom door open. She froze. "Zelena?!"

"Yo!" Her sister called back.

Regina rolled her eyes and Emma made a sound akin to a snicker. Regina turned to her and smiled wide. "All humans aren't like her."

"I know." Emma grinned.

Regina looked down, suddenly unable to meet Emma's eyes.

"Hey, you little jerks," Zelena said as she entered the bathroom dressed in her pajamas. Regina rolled her eyes again and Emma furrowed her brow. Zelena laughed. "Hey, baby sis, you can use my shower."

"I showered when I got home," Regina answered.

Zelena nodded. "Oh yeah. You want to change? I'll stay with her."

Regina nodded. "Yeah, I should." She stood and she caught Emma's hand twitch as if she was going to reach for her but then changed her mind. "I'll be right back. I'll be right out there."

Emma still looked nervous but she didn't protest. Regina gave her a smile before she left the room. As she stepped into her room, she heard Zelena talking to Emma.

"So..." said her sister. "'Sup?"

Regina snorted and headed over to her dresser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. sorry for the delay. Here is some more Emma/Regina fluff. chapter contains brief mentions of Killian but he does not make an appearance, raw meat eating? that's it, I think. sorry for mistakes. enjoy.

Chapter Four

Regina returned dressed in her pajamas which comprised shorts and a long-sleeved shirt. She felt much more comfortable in that. Judging how Emma sat up straight and stared at her curiously, the mermaid had never seen a pair of bare human legs up close. Intrigued by this and just as curious, Regina walked over to the tub and sat beside Emma. The mermaid's eyes were wide as she stared at her. Regina stretched her legs out as she leaned up against the side of the tub.

"Hey." She said with a smile. Emma looked at her before she peeked over the side of the tub and observed her legs with interest. Regina lifted one leg so Emma could get a better view.

Emma reached out a webbed hand and carefully touched Regina's smooth skin. It wasn't dry as Emma had suspected but it was warm and so smooth. She liked it. Emma ran her fingers up Regina's leg then stroked down to her ankle. She wrapped a hand around the girl's ankle and curiously squeezed. That made Regina chuckle, and she found Emma's fascination in something that was just a part of her adorable. Emma's hand continued downward, and she took Regina's foot into her hand and then her other hand came out. She gently pinched each of Regina's toes.

"What do you think?" Regina asked with a laugh. Emma looked up at her, there was pure excitement on her face.

"Feet?" She asked. Regina chuckled softly.

"Yes." She pointed at her toes that Emma was playing with. "Toes."

Emma smiled. "C-cute."

Regina's brows rose, and she threw her head back as she laughed. "Thank you. That's a huge compliment for humans. I'm glad you think my feet and toes are cute."

Emma grinned at Regina's laughter. Once she finished with that, she let her hand travel up Regina's leg to her knee. She squeezed again interested in the joint she found there. Regina bent her knee a bit, demonstrating how it worked. Emma's eyes grew with fascination. Once she satisfied her curiosity with Regina's knee, her hand inched up higher to her thigh, Regina's body responded automatically when Emma's thumb brushed the inside of it and she blushed. She chalked it up to being hormonal and never being touched in such a way. She composed herself and gently redirected Emma's hand back downward. The mermaid happily moved down, just satisfied with finally getting to touch one of the most interesting parts of her human. Regina kept her eyes on Emma as she explored her.

"Killian and Smee's party is still going," Zelena muttered, interrupting Regina's moment with Emma. Regina couldn't care less about that stupid party. "Everyone is there except us."

Regina reached out and pushed some of Emma's hair over her shoulder and out of her face. The mermaid glanced up at being touched then. Regina just stared back at her and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. "I don't care." She told her sister without tearing her eyes away from Emma.

"Killian seems to care," Zelena said. Regina glanced over her shoulder. Zelena smirked, realizing that she lured her little sister into a trap. "He's been messaging me asking if you were okay and why you hung up on him."

"What did you tell him?" She asked, turning back to Emma who had finally finished exploring her leg. Regina lowered it and gave Emma a smile.

"That we got busy with things around the lighthouse," Zelena replied. That wasn't exactly a lie.

"And what did he say?"

Zelena smirked. "He said he hopes you guys can talk before bed."

Regina just scoffed. "That's not happening."

"Why not?"

"I'm busy." Regina motioned to Emma.

"I'm sure Emma doesn't mind." Zelena laughed. Regina knew good and well that Zelena did not want her to call Killian. She assumed this was a test. "Emma, do you deal with jerky pervy boys?"

Emma looked confused.

"Wait, do you have males?" Zelena asked and Regina rolled her eyes. Seriously. How did she think they made more of them?

Emma nodded. She seemed to understand. "Yes. Father. Brothers. Friends."

This intrigued Regina. "You mentioned your family. Do you have a lot of siblings?"

Emma nodded. "Many… brothers, many sisters."

Regina smiled. "Interesting. Can I meet them?"

Emma made that sound that Regina understood was a laugh. "Deep." She pointed to the floor but Regina understood. She was trying to explain that they lived deep in the ocean.

"They don't come up?" Regina asked.

Emma shook her head. "No. Only me be... cause you."

Regina smiled. "Yeah? Why me?"

Emma fell silent, refusing to speak.

Regina laughed. "Okay fine." She threw her hands up in surrender. "I will stop putting you on the spot."

Emma nodded in agreement. She then opened her mouth in a silent yawn. Regina could see her mouth fully then. She found sharp fangs on the top and bottom. She knew that should have alarmed her but it didn't. All it did was interest her.

"Whoa! that was a big one." Regina chuckled. "Tired?"

Emma nodded. "Sleep... time?"

"I believe so," Regina answered. She was unaware of what time it was but it was dark out and all three of them had already had dinner. Also, they had a very eventful day. "Where do you sleep at home?"

"Cave," Emma answered. "All."

"Your whole family?"

Emma nodded. "And clan."

Regina smiled sadly. She figured Emma felt lonely. She understood this. She remembered her first night without her mother. She knew what it was like to try to sleep knowing you're left all alone. She didn't want Emma to endure that heartache. "Oh. Hey," she got an idea. "Maybe Zelena and I can be your clan for now and we'll stay with you until you fall asleep."

"Regina stay?" Emma asked hopefully.

Regina smiled. She's never slept in a bathroom but she supposed there was a first time for everything. "Yeah. Why not?"

Emma looked satisfied with that. She nodded. "Good. want... Regina stay."

"I will," Regina whispered. Zelena sighed and stood. She already knew that they roped her into this and there was no getting out of it.

"I'll get the pillows and blankets." She announced then stepped out of the room.

"Sister?" Emma asked.

Regina nodded. "Yeah, my sister. She's older."

Emma placed a hand on her chest. "Older of all."

"You're the oldest of all your siblings?"

Emma smiled. "Yes, and strongest."

Regina chuckled. "Big sister Emma." She said in a teasing tone that caused the mermaid to smile wider.

"Okay." Muttered Zelena reentering the room with pillows and blankets from Regina's bed gathered in her arms. She dropped them onto the floor.

Regina gave her a nasty look before picking up her pillow. She stood and bent over in front of Emma. The mermaid's eyes widened as Regina's shorts rode up, revealing even more flesh. Her hand twitched, and she was unsure if she was allowed to touch but she was curious. She wondered so much about Regina. She wondered for one, how did they reproduce and even relieved themselves.

Regina stood up and looked over her shoulder. Emma's eyes quickly snapped up to meet hers. The human girl looked confused than amused. "Emma, were you just checking out my ass?"

Emma furrowed her brow in confusion. "Huh?"

Regina laughed. "Don't play innocent with those big green eyes of yours. I know you were."

"Gina's used to it." Zelena pointed out. "I mean, it's hard not to stare. It stares right back."

Regina snorted and hit her sister with a pillow. "Shut up, oh my god."

Emma watched the girls in amusement. Apparently, they weren't so different. Emma also played with her siblings and teased them. She felt better about Regina's sister now. She seemed nicer than she remembered her. She knew that she would take care of Regina when she couldn't. That's important since nature limited to the ocean.

Zelena laughed. Regina smiled and shook her head.

There was a knock at the door. Regina froze and so did Zelena. Emma suddenly became worried and went still. The two human girls shared a look then Regina held a finger up to Emma before slipping out of the room.

She headed to her bedroom door and pulled it open. She peeked out. Her father stood there with a smile. Regina frowned. Had he heard them? "Yes?"

"Hey." The man said rubbing the back of his neck almost awkwardly. "You guys didn't come to say goodnight, so I came to you instead."

Regina suddenly felt guilty. Amidst all the excitement, she almost went to bed without saying goodnight to her only living parent. She stepped closer to him and hugged him tightly then kissed his cheek.

"Good night, daddy. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." She whispered as she pulled away. The man smiled softly.

He nodded. "It's all right. I know that storms..." he sighed. "I just couldn't go to sleep without telling you I love you. Good night, sweetheart."

"Goodnight, daddy! I love you." Zelena called from the bathroom.

"Good night, Zelena. I love you, too." He chuckled. He didn't question why she was in Regina's bathroom. The two girls sleeping in the same room and even the same bed wasn't unheard of.

"Sleep well." The man added with a dip of his head. He waved before turning and heading down the hall. The dog stayed there and tried to enter but Regina pushed him back out and shut the door. She could hear him whining but Regina ignored him as she headed back to the bathroom.

Zelena looked at her from where she was lying on the pallet they had made. She left space for Regina to lie beside Emma.

The mermaid looked as if she had been nervously awaiting her return.

"Max still out there?" Zelena asked. Regina rolled her eyes in a way of answering as she walked over the comforter and sat beside the bathtub.

"He's relentless," Regina grumbled and crossed her arms over her chest. Emma yawned again and blinked slowly. Regina laughed. She would admit that Emma had a certain innocence about her that was so adorable. "You should sleep."

"Sleep?" Emma asked. Regina nodded, knowing that Emma was asking if she would sleep with her.

She laid on her back, head rested on a pillow. She saw Emma lean over her, her green gaze lingering on her with wonder. Regina snorted. "What?"

"Sleep?" Emma inquired again.

Regina laughed. "Yes, Emma, sleep time."

"Bright," Emma said. Regina's brows rose.

"Too bright?" Regina asked.

"Yes," Emma answered with a dip of her head.

"You want the light off?" Regina asked. That was understandable. The ocean is dark so she could see why the light would keep her awake.

Emma nodded.

Zelena stood before Regina could. "I'll do it." She walked across the room. She passed the light switch though and stood in the doorway. "Flashlight?"

"Bedside table," Regina answered.

Zelena nodded and walked out of the room. Regina heard the drawer open and shut. The older girl returned to the bathroom. She stopped and flicked the switch off, covering the room in darkness.

Regina glanced over at Emma and her eyes widened. She sat up and stared in awe. Emma's scales were glowing a luminous green. Her eyes were doing the same. The glow coming from the mermaid was so bright it illuminated the dark room like a lantern. Regina could not tear her eyes away and neither could Zelena who had almost dropped the flashlight. Emma looked confused. She tilted her head.

"You're glowing," Regina whispered.

"It's like one of those glow in the dark tetras," Zelena muttered.

Emma looked down at the fin on her wrist, then at her tail fin. There was a glow emanating from her. She was used to it. In fact, everyone in her clan did it. It was the norm. She did however like the way Regina was so fascinated with her.

Emma nodded. "Glowing." Repeated the new word she had learned.

"It's beautiful." Regina breathed.

Emma felt a soft touch. When she looked over. She found Regina trailing a finger from her hand, upward to her wrist where she took one of Emma's fins between her fingers. "You're so..." She trailed off. "I can't... even... you're stunning."

Emma felt a flutter in a stomach and the glow coming from her flashed. Regina giggled and bit her lip. "What was that?"

Emma just looked at her and shrugged. She's never had that happen before. In fact, she wasn't even sure what happened. She felt suddenly nervous and then the light flashed.

Regina's smile only grew. "You don't know, huh?"

"No." Was Emma's reply.

Regina smirked and laid back on her back, her hand falling away from Emma's wrist. Emma missed her warm touch almost instantly. Regina folded her hands over her stomach and turned her head to look at Emma.

"You, Emma, are the most beautiful creature I have ever had the pleasure of laying my eyes on." She mumbled.

The mermaid felt shy, and she didn't know how to respond so she gave the human a nervous smile. Regina chuckled. "Adorable."

"She is kinda cool," Zelena admitted as she laid down beside Regina. The flashlight flicked on. Zelena shined the light on Regina's face.

"Ah!" The dark-haired girl shrieked then laughed. "Stop Zelena!"

Zelena laughed. "Hey, remember when we used to camp out on the beach as kids?"

Regina gave her sister a side glance. "Yes, I do, unfortunately."

Zelena snorted. "Good times."

"Yeah, for you." Regina scoffed. "I would last all of two hours before you would scare me."

Zelena snickered. "You were so easy to scare. Like, the Loch Ness monster… seriously, Gina? I can't believe that story scared you."

"I believed in it. I had seen a mermaid." Regina hissed. "Anything is possible after that."

"True." Zelena laughed. "I loved to watch you run off crying to mom. I was such a little asshole."

"Was?" Regina asked with a side glance at her before looking back at Emma. The mermaid grinned as if understanding Regina's sass and enjoying it. Regina shook her head with a laugh. "Older sisters, huh?" Emma merely raised her brows in question then Regina snickered. "Oh yeah, big sister Emma."

Emma's nodded. The mention of her family made her homesick, and she yearned to be with them, free in the ocean but a part of her was content with Regina for now. Regina also promised to free her as soon as the storm broke. She trusted the human.

"Yes." She answered.

"I hope you're nice to them." Regina teased. Emma grinned. She was very protective of her family and clan. Although she had her moments when she teased or pushed them around.

"Yes."

"Good."

Zelena rolled her eyes. "Emma, what is it like? The ocean?"

Emma thought about that. She envisioned her home. The beautiful place, endless space, the calm. "Peaceful." She answered.

Regina smiled. "I can imagine. It's probably so beautiful, too, right?" She asked excitedly. "I would love to be down there and just experience life. A peaceful, untainted, existence."

Emma's eyebrows furrowed. "I... wish... you... home with... me." She drawled, placing a hand on her chest. " I... bring... home... to... you."

Regina looked confused then. "What do you mean?"

Emma smiled and slid down the side of the tub until she was submerged underwater. Regina chuckled, "I guess that's enough talking for her for one night."

Zelena laughed. "Can't blame her."

Regina snorted. "Yeah, well..." She understood that. She was also so tired.

Regina shut her eyes and willed her body to rest. It didn't last long because she then heard her sister whisper, "What the hell are we going to do with a mermaid for the rest of the storm?"

Regina simply shrugged. She was playing it by ear. It's not like she planned out sheltering an injured mermaid. That is certainly not how she imagined her evening going. Then again, this wasn't such a terrible turn of events. She was glad she had gotten to meet Emma formally. She wished that it was under better circumstances though but she couldn't change that. Eventually, she would return Emma to the sea and she will be okay. "Who knows?"

"Bloody Hell..." Zelena grumbled.

Regina snorted and after that, she fell silent for the rest of the evening until they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The howling of the wind awoke Regina as the rain smacked hard against the windows in her bedroom. A loud rumble from the sky caused her to tense and the clap of thunder made her jump. A light flashed through the open door from the lightning. Her heart nearly leaped out of her chest.

She looked over at Zelena. Her sister was still fast asleep. She could sleep through anything. Regina envied her and wished that she could sleep too but the sounds were too much and the storm felt like it was coming for her. It always did. She appreciated storms even if they affected her negatively. They cleansed the earth and made things anew. It was beautiful and powerful. She just didn't like the loud winds and she especially hated the loud thunder that came along with it. She looked up and just stared at the ceiling as she tried to calm her breathing.

Regina always responded this way towards storms, even when she was a child. Sometimes her mother would have to sit with her all night. She seemed to understand her and she would often become nervous and tense as well. The storms would keep Regina up but then her mother would hum or sing loudly over the storm, helping soothe her. There was always just something about her mother's voice that comforted her.

When her mother was no longer around, Regina had to learn to soothe herself. She would often sing her mother's melody to herself. Eventually, she would drift off to sleep and it was almost like her mother was there with her. She couldn't do that tonight because she wasn't alone and she didn't want to disturb Emma and Zelena. So she just laid there with the storm growling and howling at her, threatening to consume her and rip her away. She knew it was an irrational fear. A lighthouse is the safest place one could be during a storm. Its sturdy structure was built to hold out through anything. That didn't change the clenching Regina felt in her stomach as the waves crashed against the rocks they were perched upon or the way the wind banged on the windows and walls.

Regina exhaled and shook her head. She only wished she could sleep through it. That way she wouldn't have to deal with it.

Regina glanced over and gasped as she was met with a pair of glowing green eyes. Emma was watching her. She looked concerned.

"I can't sleep," Regina whispered. "The storm... it makes me uneasy."

Emma said nothing but sat quietly. She appeared to be listening. A loud thunderclap caused Regina to jump and gasp. Emma made a small sound akin to a coo then reached over the tub, offering Regina her hand. Regina stared at the glowing hand for a moment before slowly slipping her hand into it. Emma slowly closed her hand around hers. The surrounding glow intensified and Regina felt all of her fears fading away as her body and mind relaxed. It almost felt like when her mother used to hold her and sing to her.

She let out a long sigh then looked up at Emma again. The mermaid smiled softly, her kind eyes holding hers. Regina saw worry and protectiveness there. She knew that Emma was trying to take care of her and it was working. She had soothed Regina into a sense of safety. A safety she hadn't felt in years.

"Rest," Emma spoke quietly.

Regina nodded. She finally felt peaceful enough to try to sleep again. The sound of the powerful storm faded to the background. Emma's thumb rubbed across the back of her hand. She was no longer too afraid to shut her eyes.

She fell asleep with Emma's hand gently gripping hers.

* * *

They both slept through the rest of the night and Regina didn't awake until the morning. It was a Saturday morning so her internal clock didn't wake her at the crack of dawn as it usually did. Surprisingly, it allowed her to get enough rest. She didn't open her eyes right away. Instead, she laid there. She was also pleasantly surprised that her hand was still clutched in the mermaid's. That caused her to open her eyes and glance to her side. There she found the mermaid wide awake watching her sleep.

Regina rubbed her free hand over her face and laughed. She looked into the mermaid's eyes. "Good Morning. Been awake long?"

Emma shook her head with a wrinkle of her nose. "No."

Regina smiled. "Did you watch me sleep?"

Emma nodded. "Yes."

Regina snorted. "At least you're honest."

"I tried to tell her it was creepy," Zelena muttered from beside her. "She didn't listen."

Regina laughed and sat up. She released Emma's hand. The mermaid then reached out and touched her arm before quickly retracting her hand. Regina looked over at her and smirked. "You aren't creepy, Emma."

The mermaid looked confused but then she smiled. Regina ran her finger through her hair, untangling the curls. Emma seemed enthused by that and reached out a hand, she waited and when Regina nodded, giving her the okay, she combed her fingers through it. That caused Emma to smile even wider.

"Pretty." She breathed.

Regina laughed. "Thank you. My mom used to braid it all the time. She thought my hair was so lovely. It looks like hers, actually. I think I look like her."

Emma looked up from where she was admiring Regina's lovely dark hair. "Mother?"

Regina smiled. "She's gone. My mother passed away when I was twelve. Zelena was fourteen. It hurt very badly because we were connected." She confessed.

"Mama lost," Emma said, her voice tinged with sadness.

"Yes," Regina nodded. She thought the pain of losing her would have subsided by now. It was tolerable, but it was still there. "I lost my mama."

Emma nodded in understanding. "Okay. It's okay. She stay..." She pointed to Regina's chest but didn't touch. "There. Always."

Regina smiled and comfort came over her another time in Emma's presence. To think everyone around her had been looking for the right thing to say and Emma had done it with little to no words at all. Emma knew how to take care of someone. That was clear.

"I'm starving," Zelena said finally looking up from her phone and joining them.

"Me too." Regina agreed.

"Eggs and toast for us?" Zelena offered. Regina nodded. "For Emma?"

Regina shrugged. She found that Emma enjoyed apples, but she didn't want to bore her. "Bananas and strawberries?" She suggested.

Zelena nodded. "Yeah," Zelena muttered. "Hey, you want to help me?"

Regina shrugged. "Yeah. Why not?" She turned back to Emma and gave her a smile. "We will be right back. We're going to make us some breakfast."

The mermaid looked worried but at the mention of food; she appeared to agree. "Okay."

Regina chuckled. "Okay? So we'll be right back."

Emma nodded. Regina returned it then got to her feet. Her sister headed out of the bathroom and she followed. When she stepped out into her bedroom, she looked towards the windows where she found the storm breaking. It was still cloudy though and the fog all around them was still quite heavy. The rain was falling against her window still but not as mercilessly as it was the night before. At this rate, it will clear up soon and they can return Emma to the ocean where she belongs.

Zelena pulled Regina's bedroom door open and she stepped out first. She apparently tripped over something and she stumbled. Even after seeing her sister trip and her brain not being fully awake, Regina followed the older girl and also stumbled out of the room. She looked down and glared at the gigantic mass of grey and white fur staring up at her.

Regina looked over at her sister who had already been looking at her. They both sighed.

Max had slept outside her door all night which is suspicious. They're lucky that their father sleeps on the bottom floor because if he slept upstairs and he found Max lying outside Regina's room, he would have been concerned.

The dog stood and then shook his coat out. He glanced back at the door and scratched at it again, growling lowly. Regina shook her head and headed down the hallway.

She and Zelena headed downstairs. The jingle of the dog's collar followed them. When they reached the bottom floor, they could smell food! Bacon and Pancakes. Regina and Zelena looked at each other and all but sprinted to the kitchen.

When they made it to the kitchen, they found their father standing at the stove plating another pancake.

"That smells amazing!" Zelena exclaimed. Their father chuckled as he looked over his shoulder at them.

"Good morning. Why don't you girls have a seat?'

Regina and Zelena didn't have to be told twice as they sprinted to the dining room. It wasn't a particularly large room. There was a round table with four chairs. One hadn't been used in years. A window, an archway that led to the kitchen and one that led out of the room to the main hallway. The lighthouse itself was huge but the living quarters were very small. Regina didn't particularly mind because their family was small. She had enough space to move around. At least she was by the sea. When she was away from the sea, she felt trapped and confined. There, in the lighthouse, she could actually breathe. It still never felt like home but it was all she knew.

Their father walked into the dining room carrying two plates stacked with pancakes and bacon. Zelena groaned and rubbed her hands together. Regina glanced at her sister and laughed. Their father sat the plates down in front of them and they both inhaled the delicious smell. Regina's stomach growled and then she blushed. Zelena nudged her and handed her the syrup.

Their father left and returned with his own plate. "There is more in the kitchen." He said as he took his seat.

Regina nodded. "Thank you, daddy."

He smiled. "It's nothing. You girls have been helping me with this lighthouse all these years. Some pancakes can't pay you back for that."

"We do it because we want to," Regina said. "And we kinda like it."

"Speak for yourself." Zelena teased. Their father laughed at that.

Regina nudged her. "Anyway... how's your morning, daddy?"

The man shrugged. "Pretty good. Can't complain. How did you sleep? Regina? I know how the storms bother you."

Regina thought of the night before and how Emma had comforted her back to sleep. She smiled. "It was okay."

The man smiled. "That is wonderful. I'm glad to hear it."

Regina smiled at him. She was glad too.

What do you girls have planned today?" He asked.

Regina and Zelena a shared a look. Oh, you know… caring for a mermaid.

"Homework." They said at the same time.

The man laughed. "Sounds about right. Look, I never thought I'd say this but don't work yourselves too hard."

Regina and Zelena smiled. "We won't."

* * *

When Regina and Zelena returned to the bedroom, Regina was carrying a white ceramic bowl with red seals painted on the side. It was her favorite bowl and she didn't mind sharing it with Emma. Max had abandoned his post in favor of eating bacon so they could just slip into her room without issue. Regina entered the bathroom and walked over to the bathtub. She knelt at the edge of it but Zelena walked over to the sink and dropped a bowl into it. She turned the faucet on and allowed water to fill the bowl. She then turned back to them and leaned up against the sink and folded her arms over her chest.

Regina handed over the bowl in her hands. "Bananas and strawberries," Regina explained pointing at one of each fruit. "I figured you'd like to try something different. If you don't like either, we can go with the apples again."

Emma liked how the food smelled. The scent was sweet but light. It made her hungrier. She opened her hand for Regina to give her the bowl. She found it interesting that humans ate out of those things, anyway. Mermaids didn't bother with such silly things. They just captured their food and ate it. Simple.

Regina handed it over and as Emma took it, her hand brushed Regina's. Emma felt the heat rise up from where her hand touched Regina's skin to her cheeks. Regina seemed unaware.

"You okay?" Zelena asked from where she was leaned up against the sink. Regina looked back at her then she pointed to Emma. "She's red. Look at her face."

It confused Emma and when Regina gave her a concerned look; she got a bit worried. "Are you okay, Emma?" The human asked.

Emma nodded. She was fine. Regina placed a hand on Emma's arm. The mermaid's eyes widened. She found that she liked Regina touching her.

"Seal," Emma said touching the bowl with her fingers.

Regina smiled and nodded. "Yes, those are my favorite animals. Well, aside from orcas."

"Orca…?"

"Oh," Regina then laughed softly. "They're those big black and white whales."

"Oh!" Emma understood. "Orca seal enemy. Orca eat seal."

Regina hummed in agreement. "They do but they eat to survive just as the seal eats penguins and penguins eat fish."

"Human kill all…" Emma declared. "Human kill so don't die?"

Regina's smile fell then. "I wish I could say yes." Her voice softened. "Sometimes, we kill to survive and in others, no we do not."

Emma didn't understand that. There was only one other reason to take a life. "No threat… sea.. no threat to human."

Regina nodded. "Humans are the threat." She placed her hand on Emma's shoulder. "That's why I want you to be careful around humans. Zelena and I would never harm you but I can't say that for all humans."

"I stay away," Emma said. "You only human."

Regina seemed to understand. "Okay good. I want you to always be safe and I can't protect you out there."

Emma nodded. "Okay." she felt the same about Regina. "You safe."

Regina hummed in agreement. "I will stay safe especially with a mermaid looking out for me."

Emma smiled. "Al… ways."

Regina smiled back. "Good."

"What am I chopped liver?" Zelena cut in, receiving a confused look from Emma and an amused one from Regina.

"Anyway," Regina said through a chuckle. "Well, it looks like the storm will break by nightfall. We should be able to get you back in the water tomorrow which is good because we have school on Monday and we can't leave you alone. Meh..."

"S... sc... school?" Emma asked slowly.

"School." Regina groaned. "It's basically like-"

"Hell..." Zelena answered for her.

Regina laughed. "Yeah, basically. The humans here... our children at a certain age have to attend this place called, "School". They teach us things there like math and English." She explained.

"And a bunch of other useless junk," Zelena added with an eye roll.

Regina snorted and proceeded to explain school to Emma. "There are three levels. Elementary, junior high school, and high school. High school is the highest level."

"Then there's an optional bonus level: College," Zelena said with a flair of her hand.

Regina chuckled. "Yeah, no. That's not for me."

"Same." Zelena chuckled. "That's why I'm the only senior not looking at colleges." She gasped. "Besides Killian and Smee. I mean."

Regina looked over her shoulder at Zelena. "Killian isn't going to college?"

Zelena shrugged. "Not that I know of." She gave her little sister a mischievous smile. "Is that a deal breaker?"

"I'm not going," Regina said dismissively. "I plan to run the lighthouse with daddy. Besides, I don't care what the giant baby does."

Zelena laughed. "Sure, you don't. That's why you're getting so testy. You should be glad because then your boyfriend will stay with you."

"He's not my boyfriend." Regina snapped. Emma's eyes widened. She had never heard Regina raise her voice before. She placed a hand over Regina's that was still settled on her arm.

"Okay." Said the mermaid softly. Regina's brows furrowed then her eyes landed on Emma's hand petting hers. She laughed then, the tension easing away.

"I'm okay, Emma," Regina said through her laugh. "Zelena was just being an annoying big sister."

Emma smiled softly. "Teas... ing."

Regina laughed. "Yes, and I got defensive."

Emma nodded. "Okay." She accepted that. As long as Regina was okay.

"He's not my boyfriend," Regina repeated more so to herself.

"Boy-friend?" Emma asked curiously.

Regina shook her head. Not wanting to explain the term to Emma. "How is your fruit? Do you like it?"

Emma understood that for what it was. A way to change the subject. She will ask again someday but not now. She understood that Regina did not want to talk about that. So instead she picked up one of the red fruits. She put it into her mouth and bit down. The sweet juice popped inside her mouth. It was very juicy and cool like the other fruit but softer. She liked this one just as much. "Mm..." She hummed.

Regina laughed. "You like the strawberries?"

Emma nodded and ate a piece of the other fruit. That one was also delicious and very soft. "Yum."

Regina had the biggest smile on her face and Emma really liked that. "Yummy?" She asked through a giggle. "I'm glad you like the banana too. We brought you some water too. I don't know if you-"

Emma furrowed her brow. She didn't really drink water. It wasn't needed. Could she? Yes, but her body absorbed the water she needed. "I'm okay."

Regina chuckled. "Alright then. So finish up your breakfast. We're going to shower and change."

Zelena nodded and backed out of the room as Regina stood. Regina followed her sister out of the room but then she came back. She had a flat square box in her hands. She set it down on the toilet seat then lifted the lid. An image who Emma knew was little Regina in the arms of a bigger human who looked a lot like her flooded the screen. The child was smiling from ear to ear and the woman was beaming as well. The picture appeared to be taken right there on that beach. Emma could see the big Ferris wheel in the background. Regina looked so happy and her eyes were sparkling. Emma tilted her head as she observed the image of the lovely girl.

Regina noticed her curiosity. "That's my mom. She was the most beautiful, intelligent, creative, wonderful person I ever knew." She said softly. "She saw the world with her eyes wide open and was never afraid to believe in what others said was impossible. She believed me when I said I saw you. She would wait by the window hoping to get a glimpse of you. Even when she..." Regina trailed off. She then cleared her throat. "I wish she was here to see you. I know she would love you."

"She gone," Emma stated, remembering what Regina had told her.

"Her brain got sick, and she just started forgetting everything," Regina explained. "Except me. She never forgot me." She smiled. "After she died, everyone told me that her brain wasn't well, so that's why she believed in mermaids so, I shouldn't believe anything she said. But I know she wasn't sick then... She believed in you as I did." Regina said this firmly. "But I waited for you at the docks every day. Hoping you would show but you never did."

"I was there," Emma said clearer than she's said anything else. "Always there. Even when you can't see."

Regina looked up and smiled. "Thank you. That's comforting." She paused for a second. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," Emma answered.

"Will you come visit me again?"

Emma didn't hesitate. She told the truth. "Yes."

"Will you let me see you?"

Emma smiled again. "Yes. I visit."

Regina beamed at her. It amazed Emma how Regina's face lit up in such a way. "Good."

Emma smiled in return. Regina winked then turned back to the box. She tapped some keys on it then something flooded the screen. "Don't ask me why I have five seasons of SpongeBob SquarePants on here." Muttered the human girl. "I'm far too sophisticated for this." She chuckled. "Actually, I'm not. It's hilarious and takes place underwater. It's quite clever too, actually. You'll see what I mean." She tapped something else and a little odd music played. A pirate's head popped on the screen.

Emma's brows furrowed as he began singing.

Regina straightened up. "When I come back, we can all watch a movie together. What do you say?"

Emma nodded. She had no idea what she was talking about but she would do whatever Regina desired. The human nodded. "I will be right back."

Emma nodded. She watched Regina leave the room then turned back to the screen. There was a little yellow box talking in a high-pitched voice and a pink pointy thing standing beside him. She frowned. Is this what humans saw as entertainment? No wonder why they're the last to evolve. Emma blew out a breath and decided to watch it to pass the time until her human returned. She wished she knew more words so that she and her girl could have a little talk about her choice in entertainment but until then she just had to tolerate this.

* * *

When Regina and Zelena returned, they found Emma completely engrossed in the silly little cartoon. She expressed her confusion on how a squirrel was underwater. Regina just giggled and explained that the show was just a silly little thing and not to worry too much. Zelena then turned that off and switched to something a little more befitting, Finding Nemo. Emma seemed to like that much more and was fascinated by how realistic the sea looked. She even found the sharks amusing if not hissing and growling at them at first. Regina found that adorable, however. That one played through and they ended up on the sequel. Emma even laughed in certain scenes from that one and it was a new sound. Regina found that she quite enjoyed it. It reminded her that mermaids were similar to humans.

They spent the rest of the day introducing Emma to various films. They stuck to animation. She seemed to like that, and she didn't mind the singing. In fact, she liked it. They remembered to feed her lunch. As far as veggies go, Emma would eat baby carrots. She didn't particularly like them but she ate them because Regina offered them to her. Regina learned not to give her those again. She just hoped the steak that she and Zelena had snuck out of the kitchen would be defrosted by dinner.

The day went by pretty fast. Their father busied himself around the lighthouse so he didn't really check on them much, figuring they were just hanging out. Which they were... with a mermaid but still.

"Did you even do your homework?" Zelena asked. Regina tore her eyes from the movie.

"No." She said before thumping herself on the forehead. "I'm sure, I can get an extension. It's not like I always ask for them." She shrugged. It is what it is.

Regina was an excellent student. There was no reason why her teachers wouldn't excuse her this one time. If not, then she'll deal with it. Sure, she cared about school and her grades but the life of the mermaid in her care was a bit more important.

Zelena shrugged. "I mean, I didn't do mine either."

Regina snorted. "Well, then..."

The older girl snickered. They fell back into the movie and after a while, Zelena nudged her with her elbow and pointed to the mermaid. Regina looked over at Emma and saw the confused look on her face as she observed the mermaid on the screen. Emma looked at her own fin and she looked back at Ariel's, She looked at her own wrist then looked up at Ariel. She touched her face and her fangs. She wrinkled her nose.

Regina smiled at that. "Not very practical for underwater life, huh?" she asked, Emma looked at her then pointed to the screen. Regina laughed. "I know, right!"

Emma smiled. "Mermaid?"

Regina nodded. "Supposedly."

Emma made a face. "Human. Mermaid… tail. Human fish."

Regina understood her and laughed. Emma called Ariel a human with a mermaid tail. A human fish. "Emma!"

The mermaid looked at her and grinned because she knew exactly what she was doing. Regina shook her head with a fond smile. The mermaid chuckled then turned her attention back to the screen.

Emma stayed quiet for most of it. She got upset with Ariel's father for destroying her things. She appeared to like Prince Eric and his dog; She told Regina how much that dog looked like Regina's and Regina agreed. They even had the same name. She liked the singing as well and found Sebastian amusing. She smiled through most of it but when Ursula, Flotsam, and Jetsam came on screen, Emma bristled and hissed at them, Regina had to calm her down and when she finally got her to settle down, Emma was mostly growling and huffing then.

"Now, that's a real reaction to someone like Ursula." Zelena said, "Ariel was all gullible and listened to the sketchy character." She raised a hand. "Not only talking about her physical appearance because the tentacles are cool as hell but her vibes are like yuck."

Regina gave her sister a look. "If she would have reacted realistically she likely would have torn Ursula's head off and there would be no film."

"Eat ten... tacles." Emma interjected, "Best part, tentacles."

Zelena threw her head back and laughed. Regina tried not to laugh but couldn't help it. "Emma!" she gasped through her laughter. "Why are you like this?"

Emma shrugged a shoulder. "Emma human now," she said with a silly grin.

Zelena snorted and burst into laughter again. "She's hilarious. Can we keep her?"

"No," Regina told her sister before giving Emma a grin. "And you, Missy, you're going back to the sea,"

Emma snickered, "Emma stay."

"No!" Regina laughed. "You're being sassy,"

Emma chuckled. "Emma be good."

"Okay fine," Regina said shrugging a shoulder. "You can come back."

"I come back anyway. Regina mine," Emma declared before turning back to the movie, leaving Regina sitting there with her mouth hanging open.

Zelena's laughter finally died down. "I guess she told you."

Regina clamped her mouth shut and glared at her sister. "I hate you," she muttered to her sister. They went back to watching the movie. Once Ariel had gotten her legs, Regina stared at Emma, Emma furrowed her brow and leaned closer.

"Legs," Emma said happily. Regina chuckled.

"Yes, legs,"

"But young mermaid? How?" Emma asked curiously.

"Magic," Regina whispered and Emma's brows rose,

"Magic?"

"Yes, but it's not real."

"Magic real," Emma said firmly then turned back to the screen. Regina frowned. She wanted to know more, but she didn't want to interrupt Emma who was engrossed in the film.

Emma's reaction to most of the scenes in the film showed Regina that she wasn't only picking up on behavioral cues but truly following the storyline. Regina wasn't surprised. This mermaid was clearly intelligent and quite advanced compared to humans but she didn't expect her to understand films so well that wasn't even in her language. It was fascinating

She observed Emma watching the movie in opposed to watching it herself. She didn't even realize that it ended.

"Mermaid and human mate," Emma noted. "Good."

Regina nodded. "It was good. A happy ending."

Emma smiled. "Yes." she agreed. "I like."

"That was fun, huh, Emmie bear?" Zelena asked, and the mermaid nodded. "Want to see another one?" The mermaid nodded again. "Let's get you some food and we'll get changed then we can watch more."

Emma smiled and nodded again. Regina wanted to feed Emma before they left the room but there was only one problem.

"Emma, I know you don't eat mammals but beef is all we have that I think will fill you up," Regina explained. "I will make it up to you and buy you some jellyfish and octopus as a gift when I visit you at the beach,"

Emma nodded. "Okay," she obviously didn't know what beef was but she trusted Regina.

Regina smiled then stood and stepped to the sink, she grabbed the fishing knife from the edge of the sink. Emma watched curiously as Regina cut the packaging around the steak. The delicious smell hit Emma. The blood and the raw flesh. A rumble came from Emma and it wasn't aggressive like the growl but instead, it was gentle like a purr.

"Dude, she's purring," Zelena sister said. Regina looked back at Emma but the mermaid was watching her with wide eyes. Regina turned back to the steak and cut it into chunks. She then scooped it and put it into the seal bowl. She needed to remind herself to disinfect the bowl because of the raw meat. She then turned around and handed Emma the bowl. The mermaid quickly took it from her hand. She sniffed it and smiled. She then dug her hand into the bowl and shoveled some into her mouth. She didn't know what this was but it was delicious.

Regina and Zelena shared a look. They were just glad that Emma liked it. Regina washed her hands then headed over to Emma and bent over her, "I'll be right back." she whispered.

The mermaid looked at her with a mouth full of food and nodded, Regina chuckled. She then followed Zelena out of the room, leaving Emma to enjoy her meal.

Emma watched them go then turned back to the screen and watched the credits play while she ate. Regina would be back soon. She always came back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This was only the intro so I understand confusion. Most things will be cleared up as the story progresses. I want to take my time building SQ naturally since Emma isn't exactly human and this is delicate. I have a specific way I want to tell this and I cant do it any other way. Thank you and thanks for reading.


End file.
